Goblet of Seductive Fire (for lack of creative title)
by TsunamiHatake
Summary: Goblet of Fire: Second Task. Mermaids. Underwater. What if the person Harry had to save was none other than Potions Professor Severus Snape? Yaoi lemon, eventually. Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1: Of Balls and Hormones

**A/N: Hello, everyone :D This is my first every Harry Potter fanfiction, and it's a Snarry fic. There will be sex, maybe, but not for some time. I had this vision after watching GoF; what if Severus was the person Harry had to save in the Second Task? Ohh boy, well my mind ran with this :D So I give you my rendition of GoF, starting from the Yule Ball and going on until the end. There are some spoilers to DH (oh who hasn't finished the series by now?! Can we even still call them spoilers at this point?!). Well, enjoy, read, and review!**

The Goblet of Seductive Fire

Tsubaki

Harry/Severus

_[OF BALLS AND HORMONES- CH.1]_

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry asked Ron, nervously pausing at a group of young girls huddled together. The girls ceased talking and waited for Harry to say something. Harry opened his mouth to speak, yet no words formed in his mind. He grumbled and hurriedly walked off.

Bloody Hell, this was so awkward! Harry had no problem with asking a single girl out, but they all seemed to travel together no matter where they went. How was Harry supposed to ask a girl out if he couldn't even gather the courage to ask when they're out together? He was Harry Bloody Potter- he fought a full-fledged Basilisk at age twelve! Asking a girl to the Ball should be a piece of cake compared to that!

Either way he looked at things, Harry was stressed out way too much. The Second Task drew closer and he still hadn't figured out his Egg. That incessant screaming messed with his mind, Harry had no idea where to even start with that thing. That was the major source of his stress, until Professor McGonnigall brought up the dancing for the Yule Ball. Now he needed a date. He had an idea of someone to ask out, but he could never get close enough to her. Harry often watched Cho Chang when she was in proximity. He noted her beauty, but other than that he didn't really know her. How was he supposed to start a conversation with someone he barely knew?

Harry bundled his scarf tight around his neck in the cool morning air. He was on the way to the Owlery to spend time with Hedwig and maybe clear his head a bit. He tried not to think too hard about small things, but the more he put off trying to talk to a girl, the more it scared him. He was lost in thought as he bumped into someone on the way in.

"Oh, sorry, I-"

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry," a soft feminine voice replied. Harry froze. That voice belonged to none other than Cho Chang.

"No, it's alright...," Harry replied. He noticed she looked a bit in a hurry, so he stepped aside to let her pass.

"Well... see ya, Harry.."

"See ya..."

_She's alone, which means her friends aren't around! Go talk to her!_

"Hey, Cho!"

"Yes, Harry?"

"WouldyouliketogototheBallwit hme?" Harry swallowed his nerves down in one breath.

"..I'm sorry? Say that again?"

"Would you like to go to the Ball... With me?"

"Oh Harry... I would, but, well, someone's already asked me," she sighed, disappointed.

"Oh, well, that's okay then."

"I'm really sorry, Harry..."

"Yeah, it's okay.."

"Well... See ya..."

"Yeah.. Bye..."

Harry walked through the Owlery door dejected. Snow had fallen all around giving the room a glow of pure white. The sun peaked through the window, the epitome of peace reincarnated through spots of sunshine. _So much for asking Cho_, he thought. He was slightly put off at the thought of Cho going to the Ball with someone else. If only he had the nerve to ask her sooner. Hedwig's hoot broke the strained silence. Harry put it behind him. He would find a date. He was sure of it.

* * *

Severus had about enough of Potter's arrogance. How dare the boy disrupt the quiet tranquility of Severus Snape's Study Hall? Had the boy no shame? Oh no. Severus was not about to let the boy go unpunished. He slipped his sleeves up elegantly, making a show of himself as well as giving the boy ample time to quiet down. No? Idiotic boy. Severus pushed Potter's head down in his book, effectively reminding him he needed to work on his essay instead of goofing off. Insolent Potter.

Severus smirked at the boy in question from behind his book. Oh, the wicked thoughts of Potter in various *punishments*. The mere idea of Severus being the one to teach the so called 'Chosen One, Savior to the Wizarding World' a lesson sent shock waves of pure thrill down Snape's spine. Severus spent the rest of class persuading himself it was in a professional sense and had nothing to do with Potter's fitness. No, Severus certainly did *not* spend his free time thinking about the bane of his existence. He most assuredly did *not* think unnatural thoughts about his students, Potter was no exception. Severus had his dignity to uphold, after all.

Study hall with Snape was turning out to be dangerous. Harry wished he could pay attention his essay, but he was so distracted by everything. The ball was days away and he _still_ didn't have a date. He was desperately loosing hope by this point, but thankfully Ron was in the same position. They discussed it quietly in Study Hall, whispering around Snape's hawk-like glare. Harry caught Snape's eye and he swore the man was smirking. Then again, Harry had been a bit sleep deprived. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Which would explain why Harry could not stop watching the man lately. Harry blamed his overworked brain. That was the only explanation he would accept for thinking Snape was actually looking stressed, even for Snape himself. Harry wished he knew more about the mysterious man. Harry found himself honestly concerned at the dark shadows and lines around the man's face, the fact that he seemed more on edge than ever lately, as if he were holding his breath for an explosion to happen right in front of his face. It worked Harry's nerve to sense the fact that his Potions Master might be stressed about something irrelevant to just classes.

_Wait a second. Did I just feel concern for Snape?_

Harry inwardly laughed. _Yeah, I must need sleep._

Somewhere deep inside him he heard a reply,_ "Keep telling yourself that.."_

* * *

Severus stood in the farthest corner in the Great Hall he could find. His purpose at the Ball was to watch and monitor all rude and inappropriate behavior, but this was unacceptable. All the children were on the floor, rutting like, well rutting like the hormonal teenagers they were. His top lip curled with distaste. How unfitting for society.

His sharp eye did not miss Potter and Weasley sitting at their table, their dates sorely disappointed. With the exception of Potter's introductory dance, neither had taken any dance otherwise. Tsk tsk. The future of the Wizarding World was left up to morons.

Harry was content with sitting out, watching everyone else having the time of their lives. He wasn't necessarily nervous, seeing as how the biggest part was out of his way. Harry enjoyed his dance with Parvati, but it lacked.. something. He was only fourteen, fresh to his own hormones. He barely understood what was starting to happen. He couldn't explain it.

Harry would have liked to be in a relationship with someone, namely Cho. She was absolutely beautiful, her raven hair falling around her face in perfection. Harry wanted to be close to someone like that, like the way Cedrick held his hands around her waist. Harry wanted to have someone to hold in that way, to lean in and whisper in their ear, to kiss, to share memories with. Harry wanted to love and be loved.

He turned around, averting his eyes from all the happy faces on the dance floor. Seeing everyone coupled with someone just wasn't helping his mood. He scanned the walls, noting the decorum, anything to get his mind away from this incessant feeling of being alone.

His eyes passed Snape's figure in the corner, glaring at the dancing crowd.

Harry's breath suddenly left him.

The sheer simplicity of the scene knocked Harry senseless. He soaked in the way Snape stood, foreboding, a pillar of true strength. His trained eyes scanning the crowd, not missing a beat. His arms crossed over his chest under his robes, which pooled around him dramatically. His hair shined in the dim lights, his facial features amplified with the low tones and the way the light hit him.

Harry knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. The man looked delicious, Harry felt he could eat the man up right where he stood._ Did I just want to.. Eat.. Snape?!_ Oh, the things Harry's body was going through. Harry felt his heart speed up as his breath came in sporadic spurs. Then something happened that rendered all of Harry's upper brain functions null.

Snape's eyes wandered directly from the crowd and locked with Harry's.

They stayed like that for an eternity it seemed to Harry. Snape's expression stayed blank, Harry knew from observing the man that he stayed stoic. Harry momentarily stopped breathing, his face went white. He would later realize it wasn't from terror, but from something else. Harry thought Snape would scowl at him, mentally berate him for staring at his Potions Master.

Quite to the contrary, however, Snape managed to shock Harry once more. Snape smirked at him, his coal eyes glistening bright. Harry openly gaped at the man, his mouth slightly falling open. Harry didn't think it possible but the smirk turned into a full-blown smile. Severus Snape was_ smiling_ at Harry Potter. The smile was brief as Snape turned, breaking eye contact, and left through the front doors to the Hall.

* * *

Severus knew the boy was watching him, years as a double agent spy taught him how to clearly observe without being caught; but when Potter was downright *staring* at him, and in public at that, Severus drew the proverbial line then and there. He would fix that impertinent brat once and for all. Severus's eyes met that of one shocked Harry, and Severus did the impossible- he smirked at Harry. Smirked. At Harry.

Potter's immediate reaction brought the highest level of satisfaction to Severus. Potter's eyes widened like that of a wild cat's. The boy sat there as if Severus had him under a spell, his mouth agape. Severus was pleased to the point of smiling.

Severus. Smiled.

As soon as he realized it, he was out the door in a flash. He doubted the boy's miniature brain comprehended the action. Severus calculated that he would still be sitting there, too petrified to even move.

Severus decided to spend the rest of the evening patrolling the courtyard. Fifteen minutes later, Severus found himself in a frantic conversation with Igor Karkaroff.

"Severus, you cannot ignore the signs that-"

"Igor, I am not pretending to-"

"Then what do you propose we do?"

Severus blasted a car door open, exposing two adolescents kissing in the back seat. He let his anger at Karkaroff explode as he grabbed the students out one by one.

"50 points from Ravenclaw, each. Get moving."

The students scrambled off from the courtyard in a frenzy, no doubt to continue their frotting elsewhere. Severus couldn't care less, really. He just needed a distraction from the persistent bug currently gnawing at his side. That, and he had an image reputation to uphold.

Severus wished Karkaroff would just leave him alone. He was already aware that Voldemort had something planned. He would not run off like a lost puppy however. This was not child's play, and Severus was not a child. He hadn't been for so long.

"I for one plan to run, Severus. The damage has already been done. I want to eradicate my existence in this from day one."

Regret. Oh yes, Severus was familiar with that feeling. Images of Lilly's lifeless body floated in his mind, his chest still tightened to this day whenever he thought of the past. Oh how much time had he spent wishing he could change the past? Years in fact. Severus knew all too well what Karkaroff was feeling.

"If that is your wish then you shall do so."

"..And you, Severus? When the Dark Lord returns, where will your loyalties lie?"

"I shall be wherever I am needed, Karkaroff. You see... I do not run from my fears. Not anymore."

With those words of annoyance Severus strode off, his robes billowing behind him. Harry quickly dodged behind a stone statue to avoid being seen. He couldn't make sense of things from the conversation he overheard. He knew Snape was an ex-Death Eater, and he knew that Dumbledore trusted him. He may have just told Igor what he wanted to hear to get him off his back. Harry was almost sure that's what Snape was doing.

Harry walked around the courtyard, not wanting to go back inside. He rushed out at the first opportunity he could. Between Hermione and Ron fighting over nothing and the crowded atmosphere within the Great Hall, Harry was starting to feel suffocated. He needed a bit of fresh air. He was grateful he was alone for the moment, it gave him time to think. He wanted to know more about Snape. He was a bit astonished at himself, firstly for thinking about the man so much lately. He tried to control his thoughts better, but everything he thought about ended up with Snape.

Not to mention the fact that Harry's progress with his Egg was at a standstill. Harry tried everything; he tried flying with it. Nothing. He tried feeding it. Nothing. He tried shoving it under his bed and listening to it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing he tried worked. He was on his edge with everything lately. He angrily kicked a pile of snow and stomped the ground in a rampage.

"Easy there, Potter!"

The voice came from behind him. Startled, Harry quickly turned on the spot to find Cedrick with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, hello, Cedrick.."

"Have you made any progress with your Egg?"

"No, I don't even know what to do with it anymore."

"Why don't you take a bath?"

"A what?" Harry gave him a confused look.

"Trust me, take your Egg with you and have a nice long soak. Matter of fact, why don't you use the Prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor?"

"I.. Well, sure, I guess..."

"See ya, Harry!" Cedrick left Harry even more confused than before the boy showed up. Harry shrugged it off. That was the one thing Harry hadn't tried yet. A nice long soak sounded wonderful to Harry right about now.

* * *

Harry made his way to the Prefect's bathroom, armed with his towel, bath robe, Egg, clean clothes, invisibility cloak, and wand. He anticipated the worst at all times. He was looking forward to a nice long bath to wash away his worries and to hopefully sort out some feelings. He ran the multicolored water as hot as he could stand it, which was insanely hot. He loved the feeling of scorching hot water on his skin. It wasn't exactly a burning sensation as much as it was tingling his stress away. Once his body was accustomed to the temperature, he spelled it hotter.

Sighing contently with himself, he let his head lay back against the stone side of the massive tub. Instantly his mind drew up images of Snape from last week's Yule Ball. He was able to stop thinking about the man throughout the week, only saving his thoughts for nighttime. He had no choice there; lately Snape even invaded his dreams. Harry would dream of a tall, dark, handsomely refined man with black luscious hair, stalking him from the shadows, seducing every inch of Harry's innocence without speaking. The Harry in his dreams would allow himself to be consumed by this figure, willingly and completely. Harry would usually then wake up, painfully aroused, and seek a nightly *cough*_walk_ *cough* to calm his spirits. Seriously, he would usually walk, or fly, it off.

Here, in the emptiness of this luxurious bathroom, Harry had all the time in the world to think about why his body and his mind were doing this to him. By now, Harry was consciously aware that he had a school boy crush on his Professor. His subconscious was screaming something else at Harry, something he wasn't ready to deal with. He memorized every dark detail of the man at the ball; how he stood, robust in appearance with his domineering sneer; His hair, sleek and well maintained; his emotions, even in his mask Harry could tell the man was hiding something. The way he smirked, Merlin help him, Harry was already half hard in the bubbles. The man's smile, a true genuine smile, Harry wished he could see more.

Leaving his imagination to work, Harry pondered the reason why Snape smiled at him in the first place. Maybe Harry had some punch on his shirt? Maybe Snape was aiming at confusing him. Maybe...

Harry grunted in frustration, taking his fogged glasses off and placing them beside his towel on the side. He couldn't make heads or tails of the man's strange behavior lately. Smirks and smiles were very uncommon, or were until recently, with Snape. Or so Harry thought. He wished he could see through the man's mask to tell what he was thinking. He knew nothing of hiding expressions with his looks alone, in fact Harry was the opposite. It seemed everyone could tell what he was thinking with one look at him.

Harry let his hands roam his body aimlessly, no destination intended. When his right hand brushed his thigh, however, he had to suppress a moan that turned into a small squeak. He hadn't realized how hard he became while thinking of Snape. His already warm cheeks grew even hotter as his hand betrayed what his mind was saying. He slowly stroked the length of his shaft, shivering at the pure sense of pleasure he felt.

_Oh, this is not good! I cannot be doing this, I cannot be doing this, oh fuck oh fuck it feels too good to stop. I've been pent up for so long... Oh please! Yes!_

Harry gave into his mind's indulgences. He let his left hand slowly trail up his abdomen to his chest, playfully touching his most sensitive places. His moans grew louder as his right hand worked up and down his length, pulling and squeezing, exerting the right amount of pressure in the right places he needed it. Soon his breath was labored, his body jerked up to meet his hand. The water added increased stimulation, making Harry whimper into the empty space. He suddenly threw his head back, imagining Snape's long and thin fingers working magic instead of his, Snape's slim body looming over his, Snape's tender mouth on his neck, Snape Snape Snape.

_Severus..._

Harry moaned out Snape's name as something deep within his stomach constricted, and all at once released itself. He felt pleasure ripple throughout his body, it rendered his senses momentarily useless. His cock pulsed, a hot sensation that had Harry drooling. He panted, sitting up straight and reaching for his glasses, trying to catch his breath.

_Bloody Hell..._

_I want him... _

There it was, at last, the source of Harry's repressed subconscious's work. Harry wanted Snape. He could deny it no longer. Snape was the very being Harry craved the most- the fortified Professor, always in control to the very tip of his personality. Even the way Snape dressed screamed control freak. Harry wanted to be the one to break Snape's control, he wanted to know how to make the man tick. Harry wanted to make Snape his.

Harry groaned, a bit irritated with himself. He spelled the water hot again, then immersed himself completely. This was too complicated. He slammed his back against the tub's wall, causing a vibration that made his Egg fall under water. The Egg opened when it hit the bottom, a beautiful melody emerging and capsizing Harry's ears with its message.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot speak above the ground._

_While you're searching ponder this,_

_We've taken what you'll surely miss._

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took._

_Past an hour the prospect's black,_

_Too late, its gone, it wont come back..."_

Harry surfaced, lungs constricted, gasping for air wildly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He dunked his head back down to listen again, and again, until he had it memorized. Suddenly all his worries were rinsed clean.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Task

**A/N: Chapter two :) Read and review :)**

[THE SECOND TASK- CH.2]

Harry banged his head against the table as Hermione paced the library floor, trying to come up with a suitable solution. Harry knew all to well her mind was racing over the facts, making sure there was not one shred of detail left untouched. He trusted her enough to leave her mind to work. As it were, he himself could not think of anything that would allow him to hold his breath under water for an hour. That was impossible, right? Even for a wizard..?

"Granger. Weasley. Professor McGonnigall would like a word. Not you Potter," Mad Eye Moody stormed into their section viciously as usual, "You stay put." Hermione and Ron quickly left leaving Harry to nervously turn a few pages in the book he was pretending to read. He was too distracted to actually read and therefore had not soaked up any information the book had to offer. Moody grunted and moved a few isles over.

"Longbottom, get over here and help Mr. Potter put his books away."

Neville popped up from the isle next to Harry, waist deep in books and parchments.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Neville..."

Neville walked over to browse through the books on the table. He stopped at one in particular, noting that it was an Herbology book.

"You know, Harry, if you're interested in Herbology, I have a suggestion-"

"Neville, that's great and all, but unless there was some Tibetan Turnip that allows you to breathe under water for an hour, I really-"

"You mean, like Gillyweed?"

"Gillyweed?"

* * *

Harry awkwardly stood there, frantically chewing the Gillyweed in hopes of something happening. His nerves were wrecked, but somehow he always pulled through in times like these. He was ready.

"GO!"

Someone pushed him in the water the moment he swallowed the Gillyweed. Damn it, he thought. Suddenly immersed he found himself struggling to breathe, twitching and sinking lower. When he didn't surface right away speculation began to spread within the crowd of watchers.

"Oh no... I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville exclaimed in horror.

A few seconds later underwater Harry adapted to the environment. He surveyed his body and found the Gillyweed had given him gills and fins. Excitement chilled his spine as he kicked himself up through the air and back into the water.

_Let's do this._

Crossing through the Lake was no easy feat for Harry, especially after fighting off a bunch of Grindylows, but nothing could prepare him for the shock of a lifetime when he reached the bottom. He heard the mermaid's song calling out to him, and so he followed it until he came upon four lifeless floating bodies. The first one caught Harry's undivided attention. This was none other than Severus Snape, in all elegance, floating as peaceful as Harry had ever witnessed in his entire four years at Hogwarts. It had to be a sin for a man to look as delectable to Harry as Severus did at that moment. His usual grease-lathered hair floated around his face, his eyes closed ceremoniously, his features devoid of emotions as he lay there. His robes were still for once, only swaying in the current of the water. His arms were in rest as if he were conducting a symphony. It was as if the man were one with the sea and nature around him, as if the Earth's energy flowed through himself, as if he were the Earth and the Earth were he. Harry had never seen a more moving scene play out before him than the one he felt gifted to observe now.

There was never a moment's hesitation that this man was not the one meant for Harry to rescue.

That is, until he surveyed the faces of Hermione Granger and Cho Chang next to Severus. He didn't recognize the fourth person- a small child.

_Is this the Task? Am I supposed to choose which one means more to me? But then, who is this girl?_

Lost in thought for only a moment's time, Harry realized he needed a decision and he needed one quick. He didn't count on Krum zooming past him to snap Hermione's chain and drag her to the surface, nor did he expect Diggory to catch him off guard and take Cho. Diggory threw him an awkward look and then pointed to his wrist, signaling time. Yes, time. Harry moved from his fog to take control of Snape's chain.

Realizing each Champion had a person to rescue, Harry knew the child was for Fleur; however, she was nowhere to be found by the time Harry had Snape free. In a second's choice Harry unbound the child and frantically kicked them both up to the surface.

His time was drawing closer. His gills and fins retreated. He struggled to breathe as he sent Snape and the girl up towards the top. He sank lower in the Lake. Lower, lower, lower still until he went completely still in the darkness.

_The mermaids took the one person out of this world who meant the most to each Champion individually. Who was that for you, Harry? Why did the mermaids choose Severus for you? No, no. That is not the correct question to ask. Why did you choose Severus for yourself? When did this fascination of yours with Snape start? That's all it was to you, though. Fascination. Not meant to be anything more than that. Well, it happened. Somehow, you have fallen for the man. Somehow, you've fallen in love with Severus Snape..._

"Ascendio!"

Harry shot out of the water and plummeted on the stand with a loud thud. Instantly he was surrounded by Hermione and Ron, who exchanged bewildered looks with Harry. The crowd roared in response to Harry's bravery and chivalry for saving two innocents. Fleur rounded on Harry, kissing and thanking him for saving her sister. Once Harry got his bearings he searched the crowd for Snape, but to no avail. He must have fled. Or maybe it was just a dream.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore's voice echoed across the Lake. The noise quickly subsided. Harry took this time to consistently check around the Lake for any sign of Snape.

"Placing first for the Task- Viktor Krum!" Durmstrang voices and shouts rang from the crowd.

"Second- Cedric Diggory!" The crowd fired up for a quick applause.

"Third place- Harry Potter!" Roars of 'well done' echoed around Harry.

"And in last place, Fleur Delacour, who could not finish the Task. However, we have agreed- since Harry performed above and beyond the task of rescuing his own innocent and that of Ms. Delacour's, we award Mr. Potter second place in overall standings!"

"Second place, Harry!" Hermione shouted out as the crowd's mixed chorus erupted yet again.

"Yeah... Second place," Harry chimed back, only half listening. He needed to find Snape, he needed to see his face. He needed to know if the man was angry or confused. He needed.. to explain himself.

Harry never got the opportunity he needed before the Lake was cleared out.

* * *

Exhaustion.

That's what Harry was experiencing on his walk back to the Common Room. If he thought conditioning for Quiddich left him sore every season, this was far worse by comparison. His whole body felt two times heavier than he actually was. He was dry and in warm clothes from his dip in the Lake, but what he needed now was rest.

"I'm telling you, Snape, it's a sign!"

"Karkaroff!"

The door to Snape's personal storage slammed open right as Harry was about to pass. Harry caught a glimpse of Karkaroff holding his sleeve up, and Snape deep in concentration. Snape snatched his head up; as he caught sight of Harry his sneer slid right in place. Karkaroff didn't even bother with a goodbye and stormed off, leaving Harry feeling a bit awkward. Harry was not ready to deal with this now, honestly he just wanted to crawl in bed and never wake up again. He was about to walk off when Snape called him back.

"Potter! What's the... rush? Care to have a little chat?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ah, an astonishing performance today. I can assure you, whatever little game you are playing did not work to your advantage."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Sir," Harry asked as politely as he could with an honest look of confusion.

"Gillyweed? As it just so happens," Snape examined a spot on his shelf that was clearly empty, "I am missing a slice of Gillyweed from my storage."

"I don't know, Sir," Harry replied, heat rising to his face.

"You don't... Know. Ah. And care to explain to me how it happened that I was the one for you to save in the Lake today, Potter?" Snape nearly spat his name at him, like a disease. Harry really did not want to talk about this now.

"I don't know, Sir," he answered shyly. He honestly didn't have an answer for Snape.

"Of course. Four years of school have obviously taught you nothing, you idiot boy."

Harry looked up at the assault, eyes glaring right into Snape's. If he wanted to insult, he would get it back. Harry was not in the mood.

"No, Sir, I don't have an answer for why you were at the bottom of the Lake. What I do know is that come Hell or high water, I knew in the instant I saw you that I would risk my life to save yours."

Snape's eyes betrayed his mask for a split second, showing confusion at Harry's words. In the second the emotion lifted, Snape slipped right back into his Mask. He needed to figure Potter out before this got out of hand.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. I shall advise you and your friends to stay out of my storage. Next time I won't be so... lenient. Get out of my sight."

With one last infuriating glare towards Snape, Harry hurriedly left the Storage cupboard and made his way to the Common Room, silently cursing Snape and himself for this infatuation with the man.

* * *

Ron waited up for Harry to return. Harry knew the instant he walked through the portrait that he would want an explanation. He was just so tired, emotionally and physically. Harry didn't think he could do this, not again.

"Hey, mate. Are you okay? You look pale," Ron was at his side immediately to help him up the stairs.

"'M just tired, s'all."

"Well come on, let's get you to bed."

"Ron, I-"

"You don't have to explain it to me, Harry."

Thankful for Ron's understanding, Harry remained silent for the rest of the walk.

"If it were me... I would have let the greasy bastard drown."

Harry laughed at his friends words, but he knew Ron was telling the truth. It would be hard to explain this to them, Harry thought. They will understand, his brain told him back.

"'Night, mate."

"Night, Ron."

* * *

Severus needed a drink. He sat at his desk within his personal rooms and poured himself a glass of Scotch. Thinking juice, or numbing juice, he could never tell the difference. No matter how much he drank lately, his mind seemed to revolve around one entity altogether. Harry Bloody Potter.

He hadn't allowed himself much time to break down exactly what progressed that day due to his classes and the fact that Karkaroff had been on his trail lately. Any downtime Severus had was never really devoted to relaxation. In some way or fashion he was always working. True to his Slytherin blood, he just couldn't rest knowing there was still work to be done.

He downed his first shot and poured another set.

This was certainly.. unnerving. Severus just couldn't decide which part was more unnerving than the rest. The fact that he had been taken underwater as Harry Potter's precious person, or the fact that the boy obviously had some sort of 'feelings' for him.

Bloody hell, Severus needed something stronger in his system.

He noticed all the tell-tale signs of the boy's so called infatuations- Potter's face stayed tinged pink lately, the boy couldn't keep eye contact to save his life, he couldn't even form a coherent statement in Severus's presence. The only thing Potter missed was "LOVESTRUCK" written in permanent ink on the boy's forehead.

This, if anything, confused Severus to no end. Potter hated him, Severus made sure of it. Severus gave him no room for praise, he expected and demanded far too much of the boy. Severus would never take no as an answer when it came to Potter. He would continue to push the boy until the end, until the goal was met. He promised Dumbledore, all for the sake of Lily. Severus would continue to antagonize the boy for his own good. It would only complicate the scheme of things if the boy ended up with feelings for Severus. Simply put, it was not the role Severus was expected to play. He had no intentions of being Potter's plaything.

So then, the question that stumped Severus the most- why? Why and how had the boy's mind created these feelings, and why was the boy accepting them with ease? Why Severus, of all people?

_Foolish boy,_ Severus thought to himself. He poured a third round of Scotch and downed it, his anger rising by the round. It just didn't make sense. If this was some sort of joke, Merlin help him, Severus would see to it that Potter serve the proper _punishment_ (he ignored the fact that punishing Potter excited him).

An unruly disturbance shook Severus from his thoughts. His wards told him someone was approaching his chamber. Severus had every intention of ignoring whoever dared to disrupt his peace when he heard a strangled moan outside the door.

"Professor Snape...?"

_Oh Merlin, no. Anyone but him_, Severus groaned to himself.

* * *

Harry knocked quietly, not wanting to disturb his Potions Master, but desperately needing to explain himself. He would not rest until Snape heard him out at least. His heart was pounding so fast he thought he might have a heart attack right then and there. This was it, there would be no turning back after tonight. Snape would know the truth.

After a pause Harry knocked again, louder this time.

"Professor Snape, please.. I need to-"

The door sprang open to reveal Severus Snape in the most state of undress Harry had ever seen the man. His crisp white long sleeve shirt, usually buttoned to his neck, was open as far as Snape's chest. Harry could see the man's torso plastered through his shirt, Snape's body outlined by the sheer simplicity of it. He was still in his trousers, but Harry took a look lower and noticed his bare feet. Snape's feet. Harry's brain ceased function at the sight of Snape's pale white, bony toes.

Snape impatiently cleared his throat, clearly not amused.

"Mr. Potter, you have saved me the trouble of patrolling the halls. 50 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

"Professor, please! I need to explain-"

"Explain what, Mr. Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes tight, gathering his courage to face the man he was so desperately in love with. Harry opened his eyes to look directly in Snape's coal black ones.

"I am in love with you, Sir, and I am deeply sorry."

Severus's face gave away nothing- nothing to the fact that he had been drinking that evening, nor to the fact that Harry Bloody Potter had once again managed to knock him right on his arse. Infuriated with this impossible boy, Severus grabbed Potter by his collar and dragged him into his room. He slammed the door and pushed Harry roughly against it.

Keeping himself at an arm's length from the boy, Severus let his anger take control.

"You idiot boy, what did you actually believe to accomplish by visiting me tonight? Do you ever stop and think- for once in your insignificant life- that the world does not revolve around you? What about how I feel? Have you forgotten that I am your Potions Professor? That I am old enough to be your father? That I knew- and loathed- your father?"

Harry whimpered as Snape's verbal abuse lashed him sharper than a whip.

"I didn't-"

Severus cut him off, violating his own self restraint as he inched closer to the boy. He couldn't help a little self indulgence. Especially with Harry Bloody Potter.

"You obviously didn't think. What would your beloved friends think, Potter, if they knew you were here tonight? What would the world think, if you told them you love someone like me? You are just as arrogant as your putrid father, barging in here and acting high and mighty. As if I owe you the time of day."

"I'd never act on it!" Harry's cheeks blazed in embarrassment and anger at Snape's cruel words. He tried to get out of Snape's hold but Snape's hand on Harry's chest roughly pushed him harder into the door. Snape was getting closer with each argument and the effects were starting to take hold of Harry. Harry's chest constricted tighter, conflicting emotions whirling in his head. He briefly told himself he didn't care if they were fighting, he'd give anything for Snape to touch him more.

"Yes, that's what the Wizarding World needs right now, the supposed Golden Boy giving chase to his greasy Potions Master!"

"I am no-"

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter, you so practically screamed it at the top of your lungs at the Second Task!"

"That was not my-"

"Don't you dare stand there and say it was not your fault, you idiot boy! I was taken as the person dearest to you! That is entirely your fault!"

"No, that's not-"

"And you dare deny the fact that you just admitted your love for someone like me?"

"No, Sir. Not someone like you. I am in love with you," Harry finally admitted, his eyes on the verge of tears.

Snape was so close Harry could feel his breath on his face. Oh, Harry wished he would kiss him. Harry's breathing was out of control by now. His knees were going to give any moment. _Kiss me, kiss me dammit._

"Get out, you wretched boy, get out and don't come back," Snape whispered to Harry, his face gone pale white. It took a few seconds for Harry's brain to process that Snape was not going to kiss him, but had in fact kicked him out. Rejected.

Harry stormed off, cheeks burning and eyes stinging. He knew Snape could be a git but this was a new level. Harry only came down to apologize for any inconveniences he may have caused! It wasn't his fault the stupid mermaids kidnapped the man! As if Harry knew what the task was! He barely found out how he was going to deal with breathing under water for an hour!

Harry never registered the fact that he made it to Gryffindor Tower until he found himself lying in bed, incredibly aroused and cursing Snape for all he was worth.

* * *

Snape watched the boy flee the dungeons, tears falling from his heartbroken teenage face._Better to hate me than fall under the false accusations of love, _Severus thought to himself._ He's probably never even had a real relationship._ Teenagers often misconstrue their hormones for deeper feelings. To just come out in point blank range and admit love, and for someone he's hated for so long, just wasn't proper for young Harry.

Severus had to admit, Harry was not just a boy this year. He was growing older and growing stronger. His body's physical endurance being was in top shape from Quiddich and the physical strain of the competition added endurance. His toned muscles showed through his school uniform, not that Severus noticed.

Severus could imagine holding such an exquisite youthful body under his own. He could imagine how it would feel if Harry were his, nubile, young, and inexperienced. He could feel the boy's muscles just from holding his chest.

_Stay focused, Severus. Harry is your student, not to mention underage at that._

Right, then. Severus indulged in one last glass of Scotch before stumbling into bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Potions and Detentions, Pt I

**A/N: So this chapter was so ridiculously long that I decided to split it in half. The first half and second half go hand in hand, honestly, but there were just too many words and it got hazy after a while. :D The good side is that the next chapter should be completed in a matter of days. This chapter and the next are all Snape/Harry interaction. Poor Severus, and I must say- He has the restraint of a freakin' saint in these two chapters. :D Read and review!**

**[POTIONS AND DETENTIONS, PT. I]**

Harry was so close, so very close, to surviving the first Potion's class after the debacle he and Snape shared over the weekend. He spent the whole class avoiding Snape; not necessarily hiding, but blending in with the crowd. Snape seemed to have taken pity on him and ignored him most of the class. Hermione kept looking at him as if he were going to explode any moment. In all fairness Harry really was trying to hide his thoughts, but every time he looked at the man he could feel his cheeks glow, his heart would speed erratically, and his breath would catch.

He had it bad.

Class was five minutes away from being over. All he had to do was put away his materials, grab his things, and leave. On the way to Snape's back lab Harry tripped over a loose tile. He watched in slow motion as his cauldron, beakers, and other materials fell from his hands and cracked with loud *pops* over the cold stone floor.

The whole class stopped moving.

Harry had never seen Snape's eyes so furious, well, not including the other night.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, after class!"

"But I didn't mean to! I tripped!"

Severus swooped down in front of Harry, their faces inches apart. Harry gulped. He could feel his forehead drenched in sweat. This was not good.

"Defiance. Will. Not. Be. Tolerated." Snape ground out the words before turning away. Harry's heart stammered in his throat.

"Class dismissed!"

Harry thought he would vomit any moment now. _God, kill me! _Harry sat in his seat, awaiting to hear what Snape would have him do for detention. Ron and Hermione gave him their best 'good luck' looks as they left. Harry's stomach twisted in knots as the class filed out. It seriously wasn't his fault! This was so unfair! Harry's mind was telling him to mind his tongue, no matter what Snape said to him Harry would keep his mouth shut.

Severus stood behind his desk, glaring daggers at the boy.

"Potter!" Severus spat his name, making the boy flinch. He silently looked up at his Potions Master, waiting his judgement.

"You are to clean up your mess, then you are to get out of my sight. You will report here every evening at 8 o'clock for the next week. Is that understood?"

Harry's face burned bright pink as he nodded in agreement.

"Leave as soon as you are finished." Without waiting for another word, Severus left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry exhaled a sigh of relief and got to work.

* * *

Harry raced into the classroom at half past eight. He had not meant to be late, it was the last thing he needed- a pissed off Snape to deal with. He just wanted to rest a few minutes before leaving, then that few minutes turned into a whole hour. Ron just barely got in by eight and found Harry sprawled out on his bed. Once Harry woke up, he dashed out the Common Room.

"I'm sorry, Professor-"

"No excuses, Potter! Your arrogance and sense of self entitlement will not be tolerated here! Add an extra hour to each night's detention!"

"But, Sir-"

"No. Excuses. Now sit down."

Harry sat in one of the desks, determined to make the best of it. _Better not fight with the git._

"You are to copy these decrepit detention records into new ink. Two hours, beginning now, and you are expected to have this stack done by the night's end."

Severus indicated a mountain of files stacked on his desk. Harry's mouth fell open.

"Sir, that's-"

"Not a word, Potter!"

"But, Sir, I-"

"SILENCE!" Severus slammed his fists down on his desk. "You will do as you are told, Mr. Potter. Now begin."

Harry glared at the man, then settled in with a few files. They weren't even in alphabetical order, just scrambled and jumbled around. The records were probably set for destruction, but Harry knew Snape wouldn't care. Anything for detention's purposes. Harry barely had the first file sorted through when he gave up. It was impossible to believe he would finish such an enormous amount in just two hours. Harry glanced at the clock, only fifteen minutes gone. Great. Just great. Harry sighed, then slid his eyes over to Severus. Snape was tearing some poor student's essay into bits with his quill.

The more Harry watched Snape, the more Harry began to realize he found the man sexy and attractive, not at all like he thought of the man before. Small things, like the way Snape bit on his quill tip when he was thinking, the way his fingers elegantly guided the quill markings, the way his eyes lit up when he was pleased with what a student wrote, those things made the most impact on Harry.

Severus knew the exact moment Harry stopped writing that the boy was watching him. He hoped the boy wouldn't dare be foolish enough, but apparently he was wrong. Severus looked up in time to catch the boy practically drooling at him. Oh yes, Severus knew the instant he gave Potter detention that this would be difficult. He assigned this detention to reassert his control over this issue. He needed Potter to know that Severus was the one in control, and that Severus was going to squish this 'problem'.

"Potter, why have you stopped writing? I doubt you are finished."

"I was just taking a break, Sir."

"A break...? There are no breaks in detention, Potter. Back to work."

Harry glared at the man. He was absolutely impossible at times. Severus returned the boy's glare, double the poison with his infamous sneer. Potter huffed, clearly defeated in the battle of dominance. He set back to organizing the first folder, mumbling to himself wildly. Severus smirked. This would work, he would make the boy go back to hating him.

After an hour's worth of unfit essays, Severus needed to rest his mind. He leaned back in his chair, watching the boy frantically scribble names and offenses of the listed detention records. It seemed the boy could work, when he put in the effort. He was almost halfway through the pile Severus set aside for him. Severus knew it was ridiculous to expect him at least half of the records. He just couldn't pass up an opportunity to annoy the famous Harry Potter.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was fed up with everything- fed up with Karkaroff constantly wanting to talk, fed up with these damning thoughts of the past invading his mind in the worst of times, fed up with his Mark burning and itching. He knew Voldemort was rising in power, one would only be a fool to ignore the Mark. He was going to be summoned soon, when, he never knew. His whole world depended on his trust in Dumbledore. He never felt more exposed than now, not knowing how and when Voldemort would return, but knowing it would happen. His face contorted with pain at the mere thought. Voldemort was not light with his _Cruciou's._

Severus's eyes flashed open when Harry gasped. He sat up in a hurry only to catch Harry giving him a serious look. Severus froze momentarily before conjuring up his best sneer and returning back to grading essays. _And then there's him_, Severus thought to himself. A self righteous hormonal teen proclaiming his love was just what Severus needed to top it all off.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Silence, Mr. Potter, is golden. I suggest you keep your mouth closed for the remainder of your detention. It would be in your best interest."

Harry gulped and returned to copying records. He knew something was bothering the man. Harry slyly watched his Professor from the corner of his eye. Severus looked downright tired, there were an abundance of dark circles under his eyes, wrinkles crowding his forehead and face, and his eyes were glazed over with sheer dullness. Harry felt bad for the man. He promised himself he would make the rest of his detentions with total regard for Severus. He would make the man feel better no matter the cost.

Harry handed Snape his stack at the end of his two hours, smiling proudly at the man. Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy, quickly snatching the neatly stacked files from Harry's hands.

"Well, see you tomorrow evening, Sir," Harry said brightly, even blushing a tiny bit as he walked away. Severus remained silent as Harry left, glaring at the boy until he was out of sight.

Harry could feel Snape's glare on his back. He didn't care. Harry had a wonderful plan, an ingenious fail proof plan. For once, he was looking forward to detention with Snape.

* * *

Harry silently entered the Common Room, expecting the lounge to be empty; what he found, however, were two pairs of concerned eyes glaring at him.

Everyone seemed to glare at him lately.

Ron and Hermione attacked him so fast that Harry barely had time to protect himself. Hermione latched onto his right arm, Ron on his left, and together they dragged him down on the large sofa.

"Alright, Mr. Elusive, you are going to explain to us _why you are tailing after Professor Snape!_" Hermione punctuated each syllable with a hit from a sofa cushion.

"I am not tailing him!"

"Then is he after you?"

"No! The bloody git won't even acknowledge me!"

"So, you are tailing him, then?"

Harry opened, then closed his mouth.

"I.. I suppose.."

"I knew it! I knew the instant you blushed in Potions that it had something to do with Snape! And the Lagoon? You saving Snape? I knew it!" Hermoine squealed and plopped down next to Harry. Ron just stood there, looking dumbstruck at Harry.

"Harry.. you.. you like Snape?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Ron.."

"Wha- How? Why? *When?*"

Harry frantically glanced at the stairs, not wanting to discuss this where other people could easily eavesdrop.

"Don't worry, Harry, I've cast a silencing spell over the lounge. No one can hear us," Hermione said to Harry, knowing he didn't want to be overheard.

"Ugh, I don't know when. I think.. I think Yule Ball is when it started..."

"Yule Ball... Yes, of course! I noticed you, Harry, you couldn't keep your eyes off of him!"

"Thanks, Hermione, he let me know that. He .. sort of caught me looking at him."

"Well, how does that explain how it was Snape the Merpeople kidnapped?" Ron asked, still not making any sense out of any of this.

"I thought about him. All the time. I realized I had a crush on him shortly after I found out about the Egg... Err.."

"But Harry, you don't know anything about the greasy git, I mean, he's done nothing but treat us like crap. And you've always hated him, Harry, you say so all the time! How can you go from hating him to liking him?"

Harry inhaled deeply, then spoke softly, "I.. I see things in him, things I wouldn't have noticed before, Ron. I am more concerned about him, he is not looking good lately. I'm not sure how I can go from hating him to loving him, but it happened. Seeing him in the Lake- it jolted something in me. I want him, it doesn't matter how. Not to me."

Ron and Hermione shared hesitant glances, then both looked to Harry. Harry held his head down, a part of him glad to finally get this off his chest to his friends. He could only hope they didn't think less of him now that two secrets had been revealed.

Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Harry.. have you ever been kissed by anyone? Male or female? That's got to be tough- I mean, don't you think Snape would want you to experience that with someone other than him?"

"That's probably how he feels, since he won't even talk about it with me. He instantly dismisses the idea, then gets mad at me for bringing it up. I can't let it go, I just can't."

"Good to know the git's on about something," Ron said, a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Ron!" Hermione fixed him with a fiery glare.

"What?!"

"No, Ron is right. He won't do anything. That's probably why I feel so safe around him. He knows I like him but he won't even tell me how he really feels about this. Its frustrating. The man is like a steel wall."

"Harry.. Are you really sure about this? Are you sure about him?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I am."

Hermione reached over and pulled him into her arms, giving him one of her sisterly like hugs. Harry returned the hug, a small smile on his lips. She pulled away and held his shoulders steady.

"Don't do that to us again. We were so worried about you, Harry. You have a knack for getting yourself into sticky situations, you know... Don't be afraid to talk to us. We are your friends, and we are here for you."

Harry looked up at Ron, who still looked confused but nonetheless agreed with Hermione.

"Well, I am confused," Ron confessed, "But it doesn't matter. As long as you don't get hurt, Harry."

"Thank you, both of you.."

"Let's get to bed. Early day tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

Cheers exploded from the crowd as Harry caught the Snitch, signaling another magnificent Gryffindor win over Ravenclaw. He soared through the crisp afternoon air, flipping nonchalantly on his broom holding the Snitch up for all to see. When his feet hit the ground he was air-lifted by his team, cheering and parading around the huge field. A small feeling of pride bubbled in his chest- he loved the thrill of Quiddich. The appeal of winning, it was like his personal dose of ecstasy.

His eyes scanned the stands and fell on one smirking Potions Master. Harry's heart fell through his stomach. _Snape is here_, he thought, _We weren't even playing Slytherin, but Snape is here._ Harry's insides reeled. Snape's smirk grew, the mirth showing in his obsidian eyes, eyes that fell into emerald pools. Snape stood to leave the second he caught Harry's gaze.

This was absolutely perfect! Harry inwardly cheered, his plan hadn't even been put into play yet and Severus was already venturing in the daylight for a Quiddich match. Not just any Quiddich match- a _Gryffindor _match! That spoke volumes in Harry's adolescent mind.

"Good job, mate!" Ron exclaimed as Harry exited the stadium, chest full of Gryffindor pride.

"Ahh, it was nuthin, really!"

"Too bad you'll miss the party, eh?"

Ron eyed a few Gryffindor female fans passing by at that moment, faces painted in red and gold.

"Not really all that bad, remember?"

"Yeah... You have weird taste, mate," Ron laughed as they walked back up to the castle.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Ron."

Harry raced up to the Common Room to clean and dress himself for detention, he was so psyched for tonight's session with Snape. Something in his mind told him it was unnatural for any fourteen year old boy to be excited over.

Nothing about Harry Potter was natural.

* * *

Armed with his best looking uniform he could put together, straight hair, and wicked smooth velvet cologne, Harry knocked on the classroom door before venturing in. Tonight he would make the greasy git acknowledge his own feelings, if it killed poor Harry in the process.

"I must apologize to you, Mr. Potter. It seems I have dragged you away from your adoring fans on this fine Saturday evening. Pity," Severus deadpanned when Harry entered the classroom.

"Not really, Sir. I would rather be in your company any time," Harry coolly replied, smirking.

"Enough foolishness. Settle down and get to work. Even celebrities of your caliber need to be tailored in."

Harry gathered new files to work on, making sure his smirk stayed on his face until he sat at his desk. Severus watched the boy from the corner of his eyes. He could tell Potter was planning something. For starters, Potter's uniform was never so neat, the boy never wore his Hogwarts sweater over his shirt instead of his robe, and his hair was clearly straightened for this evening. Mundane and idiotic attempts at flattery, it seemed. Severus sneered and returned to revising essays.

Harry quietly worked for half an hour, making excellent progress. He was in such a great mood that he smiled whenever he caught Snape watching him. Finished with the first file, he stood to gather the next one. One small detour had him leaning over Snape's desk, deciding to boldly read the markings Snape was scribbling on an essay. Severus stopped writing and slowly directed his death glare towards the smiling boy. Harry's smile grew wider. Snape's eyebrow twitched.

"May I help you, Mr. Potter?" Snape managed to calmly speak before tearing Potter apart, limb from limb.

"Oh, I'm fine, Severus," Harry flashed Snape a genuine smile before he walked behind the man's desk to sit on the edge, right beside one infuriated Potions Master.

"That's Professor to you, Potter. I advise you to take your seat before I hex you to it."

"Well, I am having a small problem, _Professor_. There's just one thing I don't understand-"

"Merlin's sake, boy, what's there to understand?!"

"Severus... Why were you at today's Quiddich match, then?

"Professor, Potter," Severus ground out through clenched teeth, "And I am entitled to attend whatever functions I so please, I don't have to report to you."

"I don't think so. I'm not falling for it, _Sir_."

Without warning Harry closed the space between them, leaning down to press his warm lips against Snape's. Harry nicked Severus's bottom lip gently, unable to control his urge any longer.

Severus pushed the boy away, completely dumbfounded at the plain audacity. The wheels on his chair pushed hard against the floor as he stood, meaning to walk away from Potter.

"Are you mad, boy? Do you have any idea what-"

Harry was all over him the instant he stood, and Severus couldn't stop him. It was like he was being hunted. He clawed at Harry's shoulders, all but succeeding in prying the teen off of him.

"Mr.- mmpfhh- Potter! OFF!"

He shoved Potter hard enough to allow some distance between them, yet he was unable to move. His brain was switched in the off position and his body wasn't quite sure where he should go. Potter sensed his hesitation and focused on stalking his Professor. Each step forward Harry took, Snape took a step back. Once Harry had Snape backed into the wall, he crushed his body against Snape's. Harry's hands gripped the man's face gently just before their lips met, Harry's own lips much more sincere this time, much more needy than before. Severus closed his eyes and allowed himself to be kissed by Harry. He knew it was absolutely crossing the line, but it felt so damn good. He hadn't been kissed like this ever in his life. No one ever wanted him like Harry had, he was the one who usually pursued his love interests.

Harry fervently worked his lips against Snape's, desperately needing a reaction from the man. At this point, Harry would have even welcomed criticism over nothing. His stoicism was undoing Harry's nerves bit by bit. All doubts ceased when he finally felt Severus's hands at the smalls of his back, pulling him in; his lips opening and offering, connecting with the boy's own. Harry whimpered into Severus's mouth willingly as Severus controlled the kiss. Severus snaked one hand behind Harry's neck and pulled the boy against him tightly as his tongue gained access into Potter's open mouth. The boy tasted like dark chocolate and adolescence. Severus couldn't pull away, he let his tongue explore Harry's exquisite mouth with slow care. Harry didn't seem to mind, he was having his own trouble remembering how to breathe.

The kiss was perfection, mind numbing perfection for both Harry and Severus.

Harry was panting wildly, his hands were everywhere on Snape. Too much to touch in such little time. The boy's tongue was also thrusting blindly, assaulting Snape's mouth relentlessly. Severus caught Potter's hands and held them above the boy's head. He broke the kiss to quickly observe Harry. The teen's eyes were half- lidded and glossed over, his breath sporadic, his cheeks warm. The boy was so far gone he hadn't yet realized Severus stopped kissing him.

"Mr. Potter, apparently no one has ever taught you how to kiss. How... unfortunate."

Harry didn't care if Snape was about to ridicule him again. That was the best kiss of his life. He wanted more, he wanted to be kissed like that again. He wanted Severus to kiss him like that again.

"Yes.. how unfortunate indeed..." Severus whispered as he pushed against Harry, freeing himself and reciprocated pinning Harry against the wall. Severus used his body to trap the boy under him, hands still holding the boy's high above his head. Harry moaned, his heart beating rapidly in his throat. He was impossibly and unforgivably aroused. At that moment, he would do anything for more contact from this man.

Severus leaned in close enough to the boy's face to whisper near his ear softly, "Not so unfortunate that I shall be the one to teach you how to kiss, you impossible brat."

Severus let his lips ghost over the younger set, testing, asking for permission rather than taking it. Harry whimpered against Severus's more experienced mouth.

"Oh, fuck..," Harry moaned.

Severus nipped on Harry's bottom lip playfully, still not giving the boy what he craved so badly. He let his tongue trace Harry's lips, tasting and tempting the limit- limits he knew were beyond repair. Severus released Harry's hands, but Harry kept them up. He dipped his knee in between the boys legs to feel that erection he knew was there. Severus's own arousal made itself known the moment he touched the boy. He moaned against the body beneath him. Harry gasped at the foreign contact, eyes wide and alert, hands gripping Snape's robes desperately pulling the man closer to him, and Severus plunged his mouth over Harry's. Harry rocked his body against Snape's, an ache growing deep in Harry's chest. Harry felt that same ache whenever he was around Severus, or even thinking of Severus. He knew this feeling had everything to do with Snape. Severus's tongue coaxed Harry's to slide against his, the friction of their tongues dancing sent Harry over the edge. His body began to spasm, his heart was going to explode. He was in total bliss, then suddenly...

Gone.

Severus abruptly stepped back, a deep expression on his face. He too was gasping for air, his hands around his shirt collar. Harry's knees gave out and he slid down the wall.

"You can see yourself out, Mr. Potter..."

Severus turned and fled the classroom. Harry couldn't move right away, his brain refused to work. He just sat there on the cold dungeon floor, his chest heaving, his face hot, his lips swollen, and his heart aching. He clutched his chest once he caught his breath. His heart ached something awful. It wasn't an altogether bad feeling, it was just.. heavy. It was hot, just like the sensation in his stomach. It made him feel giddy inside yet at the same time it brought tears to his eyes.

He grabbed his bag and left, the widest grin on his flushed face. He managed to not only kiss the formidable Severus Snape without his privates hexed off, but Snape kissed him back! This night was absolutely perfect.

* * *

The morning following their hot make-out session, Harry began to pay more attention to his Professor whenever he could. He would cautiously watch the man from the corners of his eyes at breakfast in the Great Hall. Most mornings when Snape actually showed up he kept his usual sneer about himself, clearly he was not a morning person. He drank his coffee and his tea straight black and with no sugar. Harry would shiver at the thought of bitter _anything_. He loved his sweets dearly. The man also ate very little throughout the day. Harry never noticed the man at lunch, which led him to wonder if Severus took his lunch break alone in the Dungeons. At dinner the man would take small portions and even then never fully finish a meal.

Harry also used his free time to watch Snape, whether the man was lecturing (Harry would listen from the stone door) or patrolling the halls, Harry had the man's schedule secretly memorized. Harry ignored the small voice that told him this was a bit too much. He felt it wasn't enough. He wanted more from the man, he wanted everything and even more.

Harry settled on the way his heart told him so. Harry had to do it, this feeling just wouldn't leave him alone until he satisfied his cravings.

* * *

Severus should have canceled tonight's detention. He should have sent the boy back to his Common Room. He should have left the classroom empty. He should have talked to Dumbledore. He should have... but he didn't. He just sat there, poured himself a glass of Scotch, and waited for the Boy Wonder to show up.

He wasn't too sure when it happened, but Severus knew his thoughts on the boy were starting to change. He would have never let a student lead him into kissing anyone, no matter who they were. The fact that it was Potter... Merlin's Beard. Severus downed his first glass and poured himself another drink. He was beyond stressed with this whole situation. He wanted to be left alone, his life was so much easier being in solitude. He didn't have to deal with the pain of opening his heart to others. Severus had been used too much in the past, the pain was still heavy with the burden of Lilly's death. There was no way he would be able to get passed that. To fall for her son was simply unforgivable.

_He has her eyes_, he thought to himself, _Such wonderful, sparkling, crystal clear emerald eyes. I can always tell what he is thinking by looking into his eyes..._

Harry's knocking shook Severus from his thoughts.

"Enter..."

Harry stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him. He walked over to Snape's desk and stood there, eyes not able to look at the man yet. One look would bring back all the feelings from last night, all the feelings he spent hours after detention to push away. He could feel his cheeks warming. He directed his eyes to Snape's desk, noticing the man's half emptied glass of Scotch.

"You may start immediately, Mr. Potter," Severus said softly, his words filling the room's silence. Harry let the man's silky smooth voice cascade around him. He slowly lifted his head to meet Snape's weary eyes. He glanced at the sunken bags hidden under his Professor's eyes, the stress evident in the man's face. Every inch of exposed skin Harry soaked up, wanting to memorize every detail he was offered.

Harry's gaze traveled lower to Snape's unbuttoned robe, another white button down hidden underneath. Harry imagined being able to undress the man, button by stubborn button, peeling away each layer of stress as he went. If only the man would let him, Harry was sure he could offer the tenderness Severus needed.

Severus caught Harry's eyes looking him over like he was some sort of ice cream treat made especially for the boy. He was not in the mood for Potter's antics, not tonight. There was already a pounding in the man's head, and after only two glasses. This night was not turning out for a well evening.

"Stop staring at me like that, Potter."

"I can't help it, Sir.."

"We are not going to have another _incident_ like yesterday."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"That was no incident, Sir, not for me."

"You are acting on childish impulses, Potter. You are being foolish," Severus started, then paused. "Why me?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I-"

"Why me, Potter? What do you see in me? Why do you insist on bothering me, you wretched boy?!"

"I'm not sure how it started, Sir-"

"Come to make fun of your old Potions Master, is it?"

"No, Sir, that's not it. This is not a joke. I don't find this funny, Sir. Extremely arousing, but definitely not funny."

"What is it then, Potter? What is with this insane fascination you have with me lately?"

"I just want to get to know you, sir... That's all I'm asking..."

Potter's cheeks burned, the boy flustered and fiddled with his hands. They remained silent for a single minute. Severus sighed, eyes softening at the sight of Potter's blush.

"No one has asked to get to know me in a long time, Potter."

"But someone has, right?"

"I... Yes. Someone did. Ironically it was... Your mother."

The instant the words left his mouth, Severus wished them back. He cursed himself inwardly for spilling such information to the son of the woman he so cherished.

"My... My mum? How.. I-I mean... When?"

Severus perched his elbows on his desk, his fingers interlaced and holding his resting forehead.

"Sometime back, it was before we stepped foot into Hogwarts. We were.. close, you could say. Then she was sorted into Gryffindor, and I into Slytherin, and she met your wretched father. We... drifted apart."

Severus turned away, appalled with himself. He couldn't fight it anymore. He was tired and Potter was bothering him and not letting up in the least amount. He hoped the boy would be angry with him, enough so to storm out of the Dungeons and leave Severus be. Severus could feel his patience growing thin with the boy.

Harry quieted down and thought about it. His mum... and Snape...? He couldn't believe it. Snape must have made it up... or so he wanted to believe. He knew Snape wouldn't lie about it. _But, if that were the case_, he thought, _He must have made her mad about something, for her to stay towards my dad. That's probably the real reason why Snape hated him so much..._ Harry had no idea how to deal with this information, but he did not want Severus to stop talking. Harry felt that it was well in the past anyway. Fourteen years in the past, to be exact. It should have bothered him, but for some reason Harry didn't think he was upset by Snape's revelation. Either way it went in Harry's mind, Snape would be mad at him.

"Well...," Harry broke the silence with a wicked grin. It was worth a shot. "That only means she got pissed at you, right?" Harry flashed Severus a small genuine smile, one that was only for him to see.

Severus let his anger flare throughout his body, his eyes enraged fierce blood stained glares at the boy. He was not about to sit here and subjugate himself to Potter's arrogance, especially where Lilly was concerned! The boy had no right!

"Out, you impertinent brat! Out!"

"No," Harry's reply was firm. He wanted Severus to know he was serious about this. He would not give up.

"No?! Have you lost your mind, Potter?! OUT!"

"I'm not leaving, Sir."

Harry walked over to face Severus. Severus swallowed, trying to calm himself before he did something he would regret. He stayed seated behind his desk, swiveling around to watch Potter carefully. He did not want a situation like last time. Deciding on one last attempt to scare Potter off, Severus fixed the boy with on of his fiercest glares in his armory.

The boy did not budge.

"Out, Potter, or I won't be responsible-"

"I am not leaving."

Infuriated, Severus was up in an instant, grabbing the boy's wrists and dragging him down a corridor linked with his classroom that led into his personal chambers. He turned the boy around and pulled Harry's back to his chest, then settled them both on the sofa. They sat that way, both breathing deeply. Severus closed his eyes tight, aware that his control was slipping around this boy. Harry's heart pounded loudly in his ears; he was so aroused it was killing him. A moan stayed trapped within his throat. He threw his head back at an angle.

Severus kept his hands on Potter's arms, locking them in place. He sighed deeply, then rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

"Is this what you wanted, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry breathlessly replied.

Severus inhaled deeply, slowly taking in the boy's scent. He smelled like a mixture of fresh mountain rain and cherries. He could smell the boy's shampoo, lilac and lavender scents danced together across the teen's scalp. Severus wanted to feel his hair, he imagined it would be soft as silk through his fingers. _No, not yet, _Severus thought. He couldn't let his last shred of control leave.

"...Mr. Potter..."

"Will you please call me Harry? While we're here... I am just Harry here..."

"I.. I cannot. It.. it is not appropriate, not even to ask that of me."

"But we aren't doing anything, just talking."

"It doesn't matter. I should not have even let things get this far."

Harry opened his eyes downward, blushing slightly. "It's not like its your fault. You didn't do anything."

"I.. We need to talk about this, you and me, thing..."

"It's not a thing, Severus," Harry whispered. "I told you, it has to be you. No one else will do."

Severus lifted his head. He was a bit annoyed at Harry for using his name, but right now with the boy's exposed neck right in his sight, he couldn't remember why he was mad. He wanted to kiss that flesh, draw it in his mouth, perhaps give the boy a sharp bite for his defiance. He exhaled on the boys neck, which made Harry moan and draw his head back. Severus reached Harry's ear, his mouth so very close. So close, yet so far. Severus was loosing his fight for control. The alcohol was clouding his judgement...

"You seem to be under the impression, Mr. Potter, that I am under the same influence as you are," Severus whispered against Harry's ear, gently nipping at his lower shell. He felt the boy shiver against him, moaning and trying to move closer.

"You are sadly mistaken. How is it that you so easily put your trust in me, enough so that you are willing to be alone with me in such closeness? How is it that you trust me to not take advantage of you, rough you up enough to hurt you, damage your delicate and fragile soul?"

Harry whimpered at the soft contact of Severus's teeth on his ear lobe. He struggled to move closer to the man, seeking more of this delicious contact, but Severus held him tightly in place. Harry felt something happening in his stomach and his heart simultaneously, both seemed to tighten and twist, only the ache in his stomach was deeper. It throbbed each time Severus touched him, whispered to him, tightened his arms around Harry's own. Harry moaned as he became aware of something _else _making itself apparent in his trousers.

"Severus... please...," Harry had no idea what he was begging for, he just needed _more._

Severus stilled, his own heart speeding sporadically. Harry took Severus's moment of silence to arch his back and grind his bottom between the man's legs. A wonderful electric sensation coursed through Severus's spine, his own erection finally being noted. Harry gasped and repeated the action. Severus moaned into Harry's ear, his brain momentarily stunned, not wanting to stop the electricity flowing between the two bodies.

"Oh, fuck," Harry shivered and moved against the man once more. Severus snapped out of the daze and tightened his grip on Harry's arms, effectively halting Harry's movement.

"Noo, Seeverusss, please..."

"Harry. Potter. Stop it," Severus growled into Harry's ear. "You are not only my student, but you are underage at that. I will not allow this to go any further than it already has."

"But-"

"No. No but's."

"I-"

"I. Said. No."

"Alright, alright! At least stop denying to me that you don't feel anything either! You know there is something here!"

Severus refused to admit such nonsense out loud, least of all to Harry Bloody Potter.

Severus moved Harry aside and stood up. He needed another drink, and he needed some air. Harry's hand met Severus's sleeve before Severus walked off. Harry's teary eyes were on the floor and his face was pink.

"I.. I am sorry, Severus. I didn't mean... I should have... I am sorry."

Severus softened his eyes.

"Go to your Common Room, Harry. Go to sleep. I'll... see you tomorrow. Same time."

Harry nodded and got up to leave. Walking slowly out of the room he hesitated at the door, debating on telling Severus one last thing. He turned around, eyes meeting Severus's as the older man leaned on the hallway entrance. His arms were folded over his chest, a few stray locks of hair falling perfectly in his face, his eyes smoldering with something Harry didn't quite recognize. He had never gotten that look before, from anyone. It made that dull ache Harry felt in his stomach return, and in full force.

"I.. I ... Good night, Professor," Harry mumbled, too mesmerized to move.

Severus remained quiet for a long minute.

"Good night, Mr. Potter," Severus replied, not moving.

After a few seconds, Harry finally turned and walked out of the Dungeons.

Severus released a breath he was not aware he was holding once Harry- Potter, not Harry- left. He trudged into his bathroom for a brief and unpleasant cold shower, convincing himself all the while that he was not falling for a student.

* * *

Harry barely reached the Common Room without bursting into a mass of emotional teenager goop. He was thankful that the lounge remained empty this time. He swiftly cast a silencing spell, as well as a few other concealing spells, and fell down on the large sofa, tears freely falling down his face. He never wanted anything more in the whole universe as much as his body yearned for Severus. He could still feel the shock-wave of his firm hands, his tight body, that exquisite feeling of the man's hardness pressed against his back. Harry shivered as his body unforgivably reminded him that he needed release.

Harry rolled onto his back, palming his erection through his pants. He was already so close, he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust at any second. He imagined what Severus would do to him, Harry was willing to try anything for this man. He imagined Severus before him, dressed down in his white button down shirt, his sleeves rolled to his elbows, his long elegant fingers outstretched around his cock. His mind painted the man's facial features in vast detail, from his guarded obsidian eyes to his brow line. Harry pulled his shirt up, lightly touching the exposed skin as he went, and his pants down slowly, imagining himself stripping for Snape's eyes only. He was so incredibly aroused. He stroked himself slow and steady, focusing on the feel of Severus's lips against his own, those very lips teasing him, tasting him, taking him over the edge...

"Ohhh fuck, Severus!" Harry cried out as he came hard, spraying his own chest with his cum. His cock pulsed and throbbed in his hand. Even after touching himself he was no longer satisfied, he craved the older man like a drug. Harry slung an arm over his eyes as he caught his breath. Severus's image came to mind, the last look Harry received from the man burned into his brain. He moaned as his other hand lazily wiped his chest clean with his shirt.

_He called me Harry..._

Harry sat up in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He was actually getting through to the greasy git. Harry wondered if the man would ever let his defenses down enough for Harry to walk in. He was not giving up. Harry was determined to give the man his full attention, even if it took a few years or the rest of his life.

He would make Severus Snape his.


	4. Chapter 4: Severus Snape's Resolve

**A/N: So I lied, it took a few more days than I thought to edit this chapter. I actually found the book, so I've been reading up (and fangirling over the Snape/Harry moments) and I've changed a few things about this chapter. Hope you guys like it, and again, I must say- SNAPE HAS THE RESTRAINT OF A FREAKIN GOD. :) Read, review, and merry readings ^_^**

[SEVERUS SNAPE'S RESOLVE- CH.4]

(Also known as Potions and Detentions, pt. II)

Harry eagerly knocked on the large stone classroom door. Every detention since the night he kissed Severus became more and more interesting. He felt a small tinge of dissatisfaction that this would be the final night he would share with the man. He felt as if progress was being made, although progress to what exactly, Harry still had no idea. Harry knew he wanted Snape in a sexual way, the thoughts finally made apparent to the youngster. The idea of sex with Snape was enough to choke poor Harry and turn his face pink. He often thought about things turning out that way in the most innoppurtune moments- in the Common Room study sessions with Hermione, in Potions class, at dinner... Hermione kept shooting him disapproving looks but he didn't care.

Still, there was much more to it than sex for Harry. He wanted to know the man on a personal level, he wanted to know what made him tick. Harry wanted to see beyond the mask, he wanted Snape to come to him when he felt lonely. He wanted to be there for Snape.

Walking through the classroom, Harry noticed Snape deeply engrossed in grading.

"Potter. Settle down and get to work," Severus grunted as Harry entered the room. Harry sensed that Snape was on edge this evening. He really didn't want to fight with the man so he walked over grabbed his stack of detention records and got to work.

_Hannah Brosture, Ravenclaw, Year Five. Detention for roaming the fourth floor after midnight..._

_Well, that's dumb, Harry thought to himself. Everyone knows the Fourth Floor is Snape's territory._

Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. He was not sleeping well lately. He kept having these weird dreams of a house he never visited, whispers he never heard, and jet flashes of green lights. He knew they were connected to Voldemort, he just had no idea what they meant. He felt silly, staying up all night because of a stupid dream, but it seemed every time he fell asleep he would awake from the same dream over and over, as if his mind were warning him...

Harry stole a glance at his Professor, who was now slouched over his desk in abundance of papers around him. Watching Snape was always more interesting than actually doing his work or worrying about himself. Snape was so concentrated on essays and Harry found it extremely sexy. Severus kept pulling a stray strand of hair behind his ear, unsuccessful each time. It would fall back down his face in a matter of seconds until he would sweep it back again. Harry smiled. The man would grunt and squint his eyes after a while, his weariness breaking through. Harry had never witnessed the man with such poor regard for his carriage. He always sat up straight, the epitome of a proper gentleman at all times. To see the man less than enthused about seeming proper shocked Harry.

The boy wonder stood up and walked over to the cabinet full of detention cards, pretending to gather more to copy. Up close Harry could tell the man had been brewing today. His bony hands were slightly stained, his long elegant fingers splotched with black specs. He had his robe draped over his shoulders and his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Harry suppressed a shiver of excitement.

He imagined that Snape was in need of rest. It was a disheartening sight for Harry. He had to do something for the poor man.

Harry quietly walked behind Snape. He leaned down and gently tugged the elegant robe away. Severus stopped writing, sharp eyes narrowing like a Hawk. The next instant Harry's hands were on his back, gently kneading and pushing through his white button down shirt. Harry could feel Snape's bones and his spine through the paper thin material. Harry frowned at how tense the man's muscles felt in his hands. There must have been years of knots embedded within his back, it seemed. Harry cautiously worked each section he could reach, putting all his effort in working out the knots he could feel.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"Nothing, Sir, I was just-"

"Kindly go back to your seat."

"... No. I'm going to give you a massage."

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that is the last thing you want to do right now," Severus replied, never taking his eyes off the paper he was grading.

The instant Harry's fingers pressed into the nape of the tense man's neck, Severus stopped writing snide insults at the poor student's intelligence and tensed even further. Feeling bolder, Harry let his hands work his rigid back, feeling all of Snape's tight shoulder muscles. He focused on working out each knot at the base of Severus's neck, where the most tension resided.

Severus meant to stop the boy the instant he felt Harry's hands on his back. He should not allow such intimate contact, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Harry seemed to know exactly where Severus needed attention, and the boy was applying ample pressure. Snape's muscles relaxed tremendously under Harry's skilled hands. Snape groaned and buried his head under his arms, melting to the table as Harry worked on his back. _As long as he doesn't take this any further, I'll allow it.._

Harry's grin grew wider when Snape didn't stop him. His hands pushed harder, but not too rough. It seemed to be just right according to the way Severus kept sighing and moaning. Harry wished he could touch Snape's skin, just to feel him skin to skin, but he did not want to ruin this moment. He calculated that Snape would probably stop him then, yell at him and send him back to his seat. Harry inwardly shuddered. He was enjoying this, and so was Snape. Maybe he could ease it off the man, give him a way he couldn't possibly say no.

He leaned down and whispered in Snape's ear silently, "I want to lift your shirt, only lift it, just so I can get directly on your back. Please, Severus.." to punctuate his sentence he slid his hand lower under neath the man's shirt and dragged a finger up his spine. He felt the man shudder and groan.

"... No... Please, don't..."

"Please, Severus. I promise, I just want to work your back better. It will feel loads better on you. Trust me, just this once, please..," Harry whispered softly.

"I said no, Potter..." Severus's voice lacked the sting he wanted. Damn the boy, making him feel so at ease, it wasn't right for Severus Snape to be at ease about anything!

Harry sighed, then worked his arms lower on Snape's back. He hit a particularly hard knot, then to prove his point he dipped his fingers under Snape's shirt and worked the spot to perfection. Severus gripped the edge of his desk at the contact, then was forced to relax as Harry's assault worked out the nerve bundles.

"... Fine, Potter. Go ahead...," Severus gave in. It was useless to fight with the boy. He would get his way no matter what. Severus was in need of some relaxation anyway, so why not? Harry's hands were working wonders that Severus only dreamed of having released on his back. His hands were surprisingly soft for a boy his age; they were warm on Snape's back, lavishing in his efforts to work out every single stubborn knot. Severus would never admit it, but Harry had him drooling by the end of his massage.

Harry flattened his palms and used his thumbs to pull the soft material up at a maddening pace. He was appreciating each inch of flesh revealed to him, not wanting to miss any of it. Such a rare occasion that Snape was actually letting Harry have his way that Harry wanted it to last as long as he could make it. When Harry's hands reached the older's neck, shirt bundled around the man's shoulders, he took a second to fully appreciate Snape's form. His back was marred by scars, some small, some large, but all were faded from a time in the past. Harry wondered what story each told, what battle Snape fought to accumulate them. He ran two fingers down the man's spine, feeling each bone on the journey down. Hearing Snape gasp reminded him that he was in the middle of performing a job, a job he intended to give full percentage too.

Harry smoothed his hands all around Snape's back when he felt he was finished, all the rough spots thoroughly worked out. Severus seemed more content than Harry had ever seen him. Finally pleased the he was able to get the man relaxed, Harry moved to draw the older man's shirt down. His hand paused. Harry just couldn't resist, the temptation was too much; he ran his hands down Snape's spine slowly, not leaving a single inch untouched. He closed his eyes, feeling the contours of his Professor's now soothed back. He raked his nails coarsely against the man's skin, delighted when Snape gasped, groaned, and arched his back right off the chair to Harry's touch. Surprised, Harry held Snape down and experimented again. Snape's moans were hypnotizing Harry, who was also moaning in response.

Severus had never felt such electricity pass between himself and someone else- not ever. Harry's hands were making the man purr, and Severus Snape did not purr. Severus arched his back, completely taken by surprise the moment Harry's nails dug roughly down his back. Such sweet jolts of energy ran from Snape's spine to his groin, and he was captured by the boy. Harry didn't know it, but Severus would have given in to anything at that moment.

It was when Harry kissed up his spine, that sweetly forbidden tongue peaking out to lap swirls around the sensitive area, that Severus snapped out of his derision.

"Potter... Harry.. please..."

Harry made a frustrated noise, hands moving to grip the chair's arm handles hard enough to turn his knuckles white. So close, he thought. He closed his eyes tight, regaining control over himself. He stepped back from Severus, covering his face with his hand.

"Ugh, this wouldn't be so bloody hard if you would just give in already!"

Severus snapped his head, eyes narrowing on the boy. He turned in his seat and furiously fixed his shirt.

"You are in no position to patronize me, Mr. Potter, seeing as how this whole situation is your bloody fault. My life has been uprooted and shaken upside down this year, and _you_ are the main cause! If you weren't so arrogant in your assumptions that I would just willingly and blindly accept your _proclamation_ of love for me, I would be just fine right now, you wretched boy. No one has ever broken my shields as you so effectively have, no one has ever seen me this vulnerable in a long while, Mr. Potter. Do you know how disconcerting that is for me? Well, Potter? Do you? I would rather have Voldemort kill me than to be subjected to your antics. Now if you don't mind, get your _arse_ back in your seat and finish your work! Do NOT disturb me any further!"

Harry sputtered, his mouth open as wide as his eyes. He felt the heat rise to his face and the tears sting his face. Too stricken to even move, Harry stood quivering in front of Snape's unrelenting glare, single tears falling silently down his cheek. He couldn't think to do anything, not even run away. He just stood there, misty eyes defiantly locked into Snape's destroying gaze.

"Fine," Harry whispered, some deeper darker being taking over his senses. He didn't recognize his own voice. "You win, Severus. I will leave you alone."

Snape eyed the boy suspiciously, his mask cautiously back in place. Deep inside his soul he felt something twist. Hurting the boy should not have hurt him as well. Something was not right.

Harry kept his head down and returned to his seat. Instead of resuming his place, he stood over his desk, salt tears dripping on the files. He gathered the bundle and walked to Snape's desk. He slammed the files down then stormed out of the room, not even bothering to grab his satchel on the way out.

Severus watched the boy leave without saying a word. He clutched his chest to calm himself, but his heart felt like a knife was ripping it to shreds. He settled his head on the desk, breathing heavily as he slid to the floor.

Severus was having a panic attack.

He sat with his back against the desk leg, his knees drawn to his chest, and he did something he hadn't done in years. He shut his eyes tight to halt the tears he knew were coming. His mind was cruel, drawing images of Harry's irate eyes, morphing them into the way Lilly's eyes blazed when she was mad at him.

He needed a drink, he craved something that would make him numb and forget this irrevocable pain stabbing his chest.

* * *

_Hannah Brosture, Ravenclaw, Year Five. Detention for roaming the fourth floor after midnight. Well that's stupid. Everyone knows the all floors below the Fifth Floor is Snapeland. Oooo I love watching his robes billow behind him as he walks the floors at night. Secretly and undetected, of course._

_Bradly Farnarat, Slytherin, Year Three. Detention for fighting Gryffindors. Typical Slytherin, picking fights with Gryffindors. Although, I'd much rather fuck a Slytherin than fight with him. Stubborn git that he is, he is not budging on the idea._

_Dylan Huckley, Gryffindor, Year Four. Detention for snogging another *boy* after midnight. Well that's not fair at all. Maybe they were looking for some privacy, it's hard to come by living in dorms and all. *Sigh* I know how it is, I've taken to the Prefects bathroom for such *solitude*..._

_Marla Snyder, Year Six, Slytherin. Detention for hexing a male student's private area. NO NO NO. Poor kid, probably never saw the hex coming, just like I never saw this obsession with Snape coming. The man is so dark and mysterious, and his voice. His voice should be a sin, it's so smooth. He has no idea how hard it is for me to even sit in his presence without wanting to jump on him. I want to show him how I feel, but every time I try to get him to relax, he tenses more. I just want to see the real Severus..."_

Severus sighed as he placed the card back in it's file. He spent half the night drinking and reading the boy's editorialized comments on the records he copied, gaining bits and pieces into Harry's cognition as he read. It was a different kind of pain to have someone care for him. Severus was not good at this, but he knew he was not wrong. Harry was just a boy, after all.

He sighed, his thoughts drawn to Harry. He wondered what the boy was doing, if he was alright. He pitied himself for having such thoughts about Potter, but the more he drank the more his mind told him Harry had worked his way into the man's heart.

Severus was mildly aware of his wards being breached. He glanced at the clock- 2:19 am. Wonderful. It had to be Albus, if it was anyone else Severus would surely hex their arms off. He stumbled to his door and pressed an ear to the door. Silence.

"Who's there?"

No reply. Severus grunted. He was in no mood to play "let's knock on the ugly Potions Professor's door and run away" game tonight.

He opened the door only to find Harry sitting on his knees in front of him. The boy's hand remained frozen in midair as if he were a second away from knocking on the frigid stone door. Dark shadows lingered around the boy's puffed eyes.

Harry's eyes focused on Snape's shoes, not able to meet the man's eyes. Harry had spent most of the night crying in an abandoned classroom. He lost conscious thought when he left the classroom and ended up kneeling before Snape's door, wanting to see the man's face one last time. He needed Snape, needed him so bad he felt as if his body would shrivel up and die if he didn't see the man. Harry didn't care if Snape would slice through him with his pungent words. He could not rest without talking with Severus.

Severus took a deep breath and stepped aside.

"Get in here, Potter..."

Harry silently rose to his feet and walked in. He noticed the empty bottle of Scotch knocked to the floor.

"You've been drinking..."

"So?"

Harry absentmindedly picked up the bottle, waiving it in the air madly.

"Why have you been drinking? And how much have you had?"

"Why do you care, Potter? Why are you here?"

"I care because... nevermind," He set the bottle upright on the table. He stared into the fireplace, wondering how long it would take for the flames to engulf his body if he jumped. He grimaced.

Severus watched the boy avidly.

"Ah, yes, your undying love for me, Potter? Is that it?"

"Don't pretend like you're not affected, Sir," Harry said boldly, eyes finally able to reach Snape's.

Severus pursed his lips and turned away, steadying his breathing.

"Potter... Harry... I am 34 years your senior. Does that not bother you in the least?"

"No, honestly, should I be concerned? Can I help it that I fell in love for you? What do you want me to do- forget about you just because you're older than me? That's idiotic. All I've ever asked from you, Severus, is to get to know you. You have all these walls erected around yourself, it's so bloody hard to even break the skin with you. I don't know why I even try when all you do is leave me scarred. I'm done bleeding over you. You are going to listen to my side now."

Harry took a few steps towards Snape, who repeated the steps in the opposite direction. Harry's emerald eyes burned into Snape's soul with each word he spoke. He let loose and let his anger boil over.

"You're the one who's arrogant, _Sir_," Harry deliberately threw the man's title into his rant, knowing this would grab his attention. "You think your life is okay as is, you think just because you are the formidable Severus Snape that love won't come knocking at your door, and you are wrong. You won't allow even the smallest of cracks into your fortress. If not me, then who will you let see you when you're like this?" He signaled to the empty bottle of Scotch.

Harry had the man backed against the door now, Snape's eyes wide and his mouth agape. The man looked absolutely delusional, a retort bound to spat from his lips at any second. Harry never gave him a chance. Closing the gap between their bodies, Harry slammed his hands hard on the door against Snape's terror-stricken face. He leaned in to whisper his last line in hopes that the man would take him seriously from now on.

"I am not giving up on you for a reason, Severus. My mind is made up. Either accept this- me- and let your walls down," Harry's eyes bore into Snape's wide granite eyes, "Or continue to refuse and watch me tear your beloved walls down, inch.." Harry's lips ghosted over Snape's own, "By..." Harry's eyes slowly drew closed, "Fucking..." He heard Severus inhale deeply, "Inch..."

Harry paused, restraining himself from stealing the man's breath in a kiss. The boy took a deep breath and removed himself from Snape, moving to sit on the large sofa. Flabbergasted in himself for saying such things, Harry stared into the inferno once again.

Severus raised a hand to his chest. He leaned against the door, the shock completely readable on his face. Harry had not only seen through his farce attempt to send the boy away, but also successfully cracked through all of Snape's defenses. Snape felt extremely vulnerable in that moment. He covered his mouth with his other hand as he felt his cheeks glow.

"Potter... how can you claim to be in love with me when you have no idea what my transgressions may be? You are blinded to my past- to the extent of my sins. You cannot expect me to believe that you have fallen for an outcast like me."

"No, no more Potter. While we are here, you will call me Harry," Harry said with no real authority, he was just sincerely tired of the man using his last name when they were in close quarters.

Severus glared at the boy's head, his raw emotions visible in his tired eyes.

"Ugh. Idiot boy, how can you do this to me? How can you make me feel this wonderful sensation and at the same time my body feels like it's in Hell? What do you want from me, you wretched boy?!" Severus slid down the door defeated in his own internal struggle for control. He shivered and hugged his waist, his dark eyes flashing danger on the outside. Harry was able to see past the man's venom and knew exactly what the man needed. He stood decisively and walked to where Snape sat. He outstretched his hand towards the man, relieved when Severus slid his hand cautiously within the boy's grasp. Harry pulled the older man up and directed him towards the sofa. He sat the man down and reached up to unbutton the man's robe from around him. Harry never broke eye contact with the man, as if issuing a silent challenge for the man to trust him. Severus didn't stop Harry this time.

Harry threw the thick bundle across the room and moved to detach a few buttons on the man's shirt- only enough for the man to relax to his touch. When he felt Severus was comfortable, he moved to sit beside him. He reached up and shoved Snape's shoulders down so that Snape's head laid in Harry's lap. Severus gasped and placed his hand on Harry's thigh.

"This is what I want from you, Severus."

Severus closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of Harry's fingers working through the tangles in his hair. He could faintly smell Harry's cologne through his trousers. Even the boy's natural scent attracted Severus to him more than ever. Severus allowed himself to drown in this feeling, he felt Harry's love for him radiate off the boy in the way he stroked his back gently, not bothering to stretch the limits any more than they had already been stretched.

Severus's mind still told him he must not allow this.

"Harry, I-I don't.. You're too young for.. Do not ask me to-"

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking for you to consider it."

"I cannot consider it-"

"But you have."

Severus felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I can assure you I have not."

"Well, then, stop blushing. It's insanely cute."

"I am not blushing, Potter!" Even as he said that, he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Yes, you are, and it's cute."

"I. Am. Not. Cute." Severus mumbled as he attempted to hide his face. There was no greater embarrassment than having Harry Potter see him blush and call him cute. Harry stroked a soft finger down the slender neck, eliciting a shiver and effectively coaxing the man to show his face.

"Do shut up already," Harry leaned down and kissed the man with fervor. Unable to resist the boy any longer, Severus raised a hand to clutch to Harry's robe. Severus closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Kissing, altogether, was not so bad. They had already shared a few kisses. Harry pulled away, Severus had no idea why, until he felt himself being pulled upright again and an impulsive brat climbing up his lap. Harry's knees surrounded Snape's waist, the boy's lips returned with as much enthusiasm as before, his arms wrapped around Snape's neck and his hands gripped through strands of Snape's hair.

Giving in, Severus wrapped his arms around the boy's waist sliding them up across Harry's back. He felt the boy shiver against him. He grabbed Harry's shoulder, sliding his other hand lower on his back, and opened his mouth to the boy. Harry moaned in agreement.

As addictive as the boy was, Severus slid away, gasping for breath. His resolve was shattering beneath him. Harry was tearing down each defense, wall for wall, and Severus couldn't stop him. No matter how much bite Severus tore on him, Harry responded with softness and persistence. Severus was giving in when he knew he absolutely shouldn't.

Harry trailed kisses along the side of Snape's neck, alternating between licking and nipping at the exposed flesh he so craved. Harry pulled a small bit into his mouth, sucking softly. Severus gasped at the contact. The boy had some nerve! Harry had given him a love mark.

"Harry..." he moaned, gripping the boy's hair. Harry's lips only grew bolder, he slid his knees apart and sank until their groins connected. His shaking hands attempted to unbutton Snape's shirt. Severus stilled the boy's hands, attempting to gain control once again.

"Severus... please..," Harry whispered into the man's ear. Severus growled, eyes shut tight.

"Potter... Harry.. I cannot.. please..."

Harry took a deep breath and retreated at the pleading in Snape's voice. Severus released Harry's hands, his eyes still closed. He felt Harry slide them down his abdomen, stopping at his waist, then felt the boy lean into him gently. He felt the boy inhale as he buried his head on Severus's shoulder, still panting slightly. Severus discreetly opened his eyes, his own hands coming to rest delicately on Harry's hips. Harry smiled, content with staying this way until Snape would scold him again. He loved this side of Snape, somehow he knew the man had a softer regime underneath his stone facade.

"Harry, we can't stay like this," Severus said quietly after a few minutes. Even as he uttered those words, Severus's temper subsided a substantial amount just from the tenderness Harry exuded.

Harry raised his head, emerald eyes meeting obsidian. His stare was smoldering, not just lust ridden- Harry was showing Snape he desperately cared for the man. With just that one look, Severus could see through to the depths of Harry's soul.

"Severus... Take me dancing one day. Promise me, please."

"Mr. Potter, the mere thought of dancing with you causes me great distress," Severus answered, slightly take aback at the odd request. Harry lifted himself up, raising an eyebrow at Severus.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me you don't know how to dance!"

"Well, certainly not what your generation calls 'dancing', Merlin no."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, like a formal dance, like the introductory dance at the Yule Ball. I want... I want to learn how to waltz, or something like that. Something intimate, something proper."

"And you automatically assume I can do something, as you say, like a waltz?"

"Well, yeah, right?"

"Imbecile. As it so happens, I do know of a few formal dances."

"Oh, please. Please teach me," Harry pleaded, his eyes growing wider by the second.

Severus sighed, "Alright, Mr. Potter, I shall teach you to waltz, that is if you can properly keep your hands to yourself for a whole detention's night. That's all I ask of you."

Cheeky grin. Damn the boy, Severus thought to himself.

"Okay, I think I can manage that. You're on, Severus."

"You owe me one more night, brat. Those cards, rewrite them," Severus pointed to the open file on his desk in the corner. Harry smiled.

"You, uhh, you read those?"

"Yes, _Harry_, I read every last detail. Especially your activities in the Prefect's bathroom. Detention this Saturday night. Eight sharp. Do not be late, Mr. Potter," Severus moaned out in Harry's ear in that silky voice he knew the boy so loved. He felt Harry's body shiver in his arms.

* * *

Hermione gasped, reading the headlines of the latest Prophet article from Rita Skeeter. Apparently she snapped a photo of Harry and Hermione hugging before the Second Task. Assuming the worst, Harry prepared himself to read the latest bullshit trash uttered from her quill.

"HARRY POTTER'S NEW LOVE INTEREST, BUT DOES SHE RETURN HIS AFFECTIONS?"

Forgetting they were in Potion's class, Ron laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Snape's eyes shot up furiously to the trio of Gryffindors in the back. Harry caught his eye and blushed scarlet. Snape narrowed his eyes on the boy.

Hermione punched Ron in the arm hard, the Weasley boy winced in pain. Severus had seen enough. He crossed the room in less than a second, his robes billowing behind him in such elegance that Harry oogled the man that was glaring at him.

Snape held out his hand expectantly. Hermione handed him the paper, slightly flushed. He shot all three of them a dangerous look, smirking when two out of the three flinched in fear. Harry, however, held his gaze.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for such disruptions. Mr. Potter, see me after class..." Snape made a show of turning on his heels away from the table, satisfied in the way his robes swirled around him.

Hermione shot Harry an apologetic look.

"He's growing soft, he could have taken twenty points," Harry wrote on his paper and slid it to Hermione, who's face grew scarlet as she read Harry's note with a small squee.

Severus raised his head once more, annoyed eyes searching the back table. All three Gryffindors pretended to work innocently. Snape raised an eyebrow suspiciously, then returned to his own work.

* * *

"I've been called to the Quiddich Pitch tomorrow evening," Harry said as he leaned his bum against Snape's desk.

"I'll be late for detention, but I can come straight after... It's about-"

"I am well aware as to the reason for your dispatch, Potter," Severus said without looking up. He was so behind in papers he found it a bit hard to take a break, even if it was for Potter.

"You're not mad, are you...?"

"Why ever should I be mad?"

"Didn't you read the Prophet?"

"Reading and believing are two separate entities, Harry. Yes, I read the article. Yes, I believe that Ms. Granger does not give off a single ounce of affections towards you in that regard. No, I do not believe that Ms. Granger is the one receiving your affections," Severus smirked to himself.

Harry watched Snape carefully. He could tell something was bothering the man, but he did look busy. He decided to give Severus a bit of space. Harry needed rest of his own. His nightmares were still haunting him nightly. He felt like he was about to crack under some invisible pressure that kept building on his shoulders.

Harry sighed, leaning in slightly to kiss Snape's forehead. Snape stopped writing and glanced up at the boy, but Harry was already on his way out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Severus," Harry said softly when he reached the door, pausing to look back before he walked out.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched Harry leave.

* * *

"You know what would be really funny?"

"How about if you shut up, Diggory."

"Hey! Just because you're from Durmstrang doesn't give you the right to-"

"Shut up already!"

"You shut up, Potter, no one was even talking-"

"I zink we zould just be quiet and wait on-"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, MISS I-CAN'T-SWIM-BECAUSE-I-CHICKENED-OUT!"

"Cedric!"

"That's it, pretty boy, you're going-"

"Everyone, SETTLE DOWN!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled through the crowd of teenagers. Honestly, the age requirement on the Goblet of Fire was in place for maturity levels, something that none of the Champions were displaying at the moment. Moody grunted in agreement, another man to Moody's right looked disgusted altogether.

"Dumbledore? When ar' we going to learn of ze next Challenge?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Patience, Ms. Delacour. You shall see... Ahh Mr. Bagman, if you will please."

Harry gulped audibly. He knew they were gaining a clue into what awaited them in the Final Task. Harry had been dreading this since yesterday morning when he received an official Champion letter. Hermione gave him her best pep talk she could, yet to no avail. Harry remained nervous all through the night, not even Snape could calm him down. He barely slept a wink and he was on edge. He wanted to punch someone in the face and kick something in the groin. He wanted to drag Snape kicking and screaming into his bed and have his way with the man. He wanted to sleep!

"We have gathered you all to show you a snippet of the Final Task. Walls made of brush, raised skyward. Behind such walls lie the most intensive maze set you will ever encounter. Many have taken on this puzzle to only wander, forever lost until they drop into madness. Others have faced peril at the hands of monstrous insects. However, there is more to fear than just getting lost within this maze. Creatures of the dark reside at every turn. You will need strategy and instinct to survive. The Triwizard Cup will be placed somewhere within the mists of the maze. Only one will win the title of Triwizard Champion..."

Harry and Cedric gasped, Fleur shrieked, and Krum just stood there with a blank expression.

"We shall give you all 48 hours to combine your best strategy in preparations to face this challenge. The Final Task shall commence Monday evening at 7 pm sharp."

* * *

Harry furiously threw his satchel across Snape's classroom as he walked in for 'detention'. Oh, Severus knew about the maze, of course. He knew all about the nasty creatures lurking in the mists, and he knew how nerve racking that could be on a fourteen year old boy.

Severus looked Potter over once, the boy was clearly shaken at the sight. There were bags and dark shadows under the boy's eyes, but he already pieced that Potter hadn't slept well lately. His attitude, if anything, was the determining factor; although naturally arrogant and self centered, irritability had now been added to the boy's arsenal. His body looked a bit smaller than usual, though Severus wouldn't admit he noticed. No, Severus definitely did not notice the boy's belt loop buckled on the sixth hole instead of the fifth hole, as it usually was.

Harry sat silently, his thoughts distracting him from Snape's eyes. How in the heck was he expected to survive- let alone _finish_ in something that huge?! Outright madness. A suicide mission for any Wizard, assuredly. Harry's face paled at the mere thought of him, entangled in some extraterrestrial battle with an unknown enemy, Harry cornered, Harry.. dying... slowly..

The sound of Snape's chair backing from his table barely registered in the boy's mind as he collapsed in his desk, his head hidden by his arms.

"Potter..." Severus called out to the slumbering boy. He did not stir. Severus growled, irritation growing by the second. He slowly rose from his seat and growled out once more.

"Potter! Wake up this instant!"

Harry still did not move.

Severus covered the room in four long strides, nostrils flaring as his top lip curled in the most unruly snare he could muster.

"Harry James Potter! Stop this foolishness at once!"

Still... nothing. Harry's head was buried beneath his folded arms. Severus watched as the boy's back gently rose and fell in sync with his steady breathing. Severus's eyes narrowed in distaste, he fisted the boy's hair and pulled his head up. Harry's eyes, half lidded, remained dull and unfocused, his breath heavy and steady. Severus released his grip and Harry's head snapped the desk with a loud "thud". The boy still did not awake.

Severus thought of spelling the boy awake, and he would continue detention as planned. He thought of kicking him out on his arse, the thought of Potter waking up in the Dungeon halls was as enthralling as stripping the boy naked here and now. Maybe Potter was ill, Severus knew the shock of the Final Task could be damning. The realization must have been too much for Potter to handle. He thought of taking the boy to the hospital wing.

Severus walked back to his desk, two fingers gently tapping over his temple, and settled on another option as he watched the boy rest. He was almost positive that if he disturbed the boy he would not get better rest elsewhere. Severus thought of carrying the boy to his own bed in the Gryffindor Towers. That would be the best option, but Severus was not in the mood to explain himself to anyone, teachers or students alike. Remaining unseen around this time was virtually impossible. No, that would not do.

Severus considered allowing the boy to stay here, in Snape's own personal rooms.

There were at least a million flags going off in Severus's mind.

_Dumbledore would not approve,_ his mind told him.

I won't be sleeping with him, of course, so there's no problem there. I'll just tell Dumbledore it was too much trouble to move the boy elsewhere.

_Your defenses would slip around him._

It's not like I'm going to disrobe the boy and have my way with him.

_No, but you'll be more tempted with him here, unconscious at that._

Maybe. I still would not touch the boy.

_He will be missed from the Common Room._

He will be out by morning's light.

_And if he wakes up before then?_

I will put a trace on him; if he wakes up, I will know the exact moment.

_And if he makes a move on you?_

He won't.

_But if he does?_

... He will not.

_Are you sure?_

I am not.

_You are going to loose this fight, Severus._

Shut up, conscious.

Severus walked cautiously to the unconscious boy, decision already made. He would let Potter sleep for tonight, and he would let the boy sleep in his bed. He slid Harry's arm carefully over his neck and hoisted the boy up, his head and arm lolling off helplessly. Severus silently noted how light the boy was in actuality. Harry automatically slung his arm around the older man's neck and tucked his head into Severus's shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth that suddenly covered him. Severus could hear the boy practically purr in his arms, he made a soft giggling noise, then sighed contentedly, probably just sleeping now of course. Despite Severus's annoyed huff and eye roll, his heart pounded ten times faster as he carried Harry close to him. He slowly eased the boy onto his bed, pulling the comforter set around the lifeless body. His eyes softened at the complete peaceful look on Harry's face. He could not bring himself to leave just yet.

"Se...veruss..."

A whisper, barely audible, ghosted from the boy's lips. Severus stood motionless, gazing down at the sleeping boy invading his bed. In the moment before he could stop himself, Severus slid his body down and climbed over the boy, knees on each side. He lowered himself on his elbows, face inches apart from Harry's. His silk hair fell around his face, abandoned strands dancing in the darkness. He surveyed his student's closed eyes and allowed himself to drown in this sensation. He yearned to touch the boy, to feel his young body pressed against his own, to taste those pure forbidden lips of torture. Severus wanted to make this young man his, he wanted to claim the prize Harry was offering him. He wanted Harry.

Torn from his thoughts, Severus leaned close to Harry's ear. He sucked the lobe slowly in his mouth, only applying a small amount of pressure. Harry whimpered and turned his head slightly, allowing Severus more room. Severus gripped the sheets above Harry's head, stilling himself. Torture, his mind screamed at him. He knew it was torturing himself, but he could not control his impulses.

He released the boy's ear, using his tongue to apologetically lick the wounded area.

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter," he breathlessly whispered into the boy's ear. He regrettably pulled himself away, not looking back at the temptation that he so desperately wanted. Indeed, this would be a difficult night.

* * *

As Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore knew _everything_ that transcribed within Hogwarts halls. He knew when students wandered the corridors, he knew when teachers embarked on nightly liaisons, and he certainly knew when and where Harry Potter was at all times. Naturally, Dumbledore knew Harry Potter was, at this current moment, sleeping in Severus Snape's personal quarters. How peculiar, Dumbledore thought to himself. An unlikely association formed between the two people who seemed to hate each other the most.

Then again, Dumbledore knew Severus Snape, he knew the man well.

It was out of character, but not so much so for Severus that Dumbledore was all that surprised. No, in fact, Dumbledore was surprised in how much Harry had taken to his Potions Professor lately. He thought there was some mistake, a mix-up, a conspiracy when the Merpeople abducted Severus in the Second Task. Dumbledore kept a close watch on Harry thereafter, and likewise Severus. He started to note a significant paradigm shift in both. Harry's feelings changed and manifested into extreme care for Severus; Severus remained in denial for his own feelings towards young Harry.

On the contrary, Dumbledore did pry into personal matters often. He knew the very night Harry kissed Severus. He knew when Severus slipped, and he knew when Harry indulged in his own fantasies of the man. Dumbledore also knew Severus's feelings on inappropriate behavior towards students.

Again, Dumbledore knew Severus Snape very well.

He knew the man was a true sadist at heart. Severus Snape would deny himself the most guiltiest of pleasures until the man was absolutely certain he was punished enough for considering his own self indulgences. He would masochistically cut his own wounds open and pour salt in the fresh blood, only to remind himself to constrain his mind and will power. Severus was an impossible creature to understand, but Dumbledore understood. He knew the reasoning behind the guarded man's every move.

Which is why Dumbledore knocked quietly on Severus's door shortly after Harry was deposited onto Snape's bed.

One glance at the Headmaster and Snape knew he was in deep trouble.

"Headmaster, please, come in," Severus stepped aside and allowed Dumbledore entrance.

"Severus, we have much to discuss. I assume Harry is sleep, right?"

"Albus, I can-"

Dumbledore raised a solemn hand to stop the man.

"No need to explain, Severus, I am already aware of your situation."

Severus kept his face stoic, not wanting to give off too much to Dumbledore. It was no good, Dumbledore could read Severus like a book.

"However, I must discuss more urgent matters first. Harry will have to wait."

Severus inhaled deeply.

"The time is drawing near, Voldemort will rise to power once again. We are blind as to how and when. Only a fool would ignore the recent signs. Dark magic is in play, Severus..."

"As we already know, Headmaster. Excuse my impatience, but why exactly-"

"Have your feelings for Lily Potter changed, Severus?"

Snape felt the rage surge throughout his mind. What was the old man playing at?

"You should know the answer to that better than anyone, Albus. Never, never will my feelings change."

"Then when Voldemort summons you, you will go to him. You must allow yourself to be in his returning presence. You must be there to protect your position in his power. This is crucial, Severus. We will need an understanding as to what his powers will be."

"I... Understand, Headmaster..."

"There is one more reason for this strategy, a reason I believe will compel you more than Lily Potter..."

"And that would be..."

Dumbledore paused and turned towards Snape. Moonlit eyes searched Snape's masked eyes, wanting to catch the reaction before he replied. Even though Severus exuded his well guarded emotions, Dumbledore knew exactly how to pull Severus in.

"Voldemort will most likely need Harry to revive his power entirely. Harry will be there, he will be in the presence of Voldemort when it happens. You must protect the boy, Severus."

"You expect me to- but how will I be able to protect him without blowing my cover, Albus? That is idiotic. You cannot-"

"I have asked, and you will obey, Severus. I know you quite well."

Severus glared at Albus innefectively. Albus was never intimidated by Snape's venom.

"Your love for Lily has moved you thus far, now your love for Harry will guide you onward."

"Do you honestly believe I love that brat, Albus?" Severus attempted a poisonous snare. Dumbledore was not fooled. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"What would you say about young Harry..?"

"He is... a mere inconvenience, nothing more," Severus averted his eyes, denying the blush he felt invade his cheeks.

"He has her eyes, Severus..." Dumbledore softened his voice as he watched Snape's true emotions flow.

Severus closed his eyes tightly. His mind imprinted Harry's goofy grin to the darkness he saw. He grimaced and turned away from Dumbledore.

"I cannot say that I am truly thrilled about this _relationship_ between the two of you, but I do trust you, Severus. I trust that you will make the right decisions at all times. I trust that Harry will be a good change for your broken soul. He is a reincarnate of his mother, Severus. Her love resides inside him. Try not to punish yourself too hard. You deserve a happy ending just as much as anyone else."

"He.. doesn't even know about Lily, Albus. How can I face him once he finds out the truth? His love will vanish, and I will be left jaded once again. My heart is tired, tired of being cut open and I'm tired of stitching it back together."

Dumbledore placed a warm hand on Snape's shoulder.

"I do not doubt Harry, Severus. He is extremely loyal. I know you see the Slytherin traits in him. Cunning, wit, and loyalty. He will see through the lies, even if it takes him a while to understand. Trust in him, Severus. Trust in him, because he is the one who will save us."

Snape's unguarded eyes glanced at Albus. He admitted defeat, Dumbledore was correct about some things. Feeling extremely tired, Severus ushered the Headmaster out of his room. He sighed as he sat on the sofa, leaning his head back to rest. He would sleep here until his mind was able to work again. He needed to process everything that just happened.

* * *

He was so comfortable, so warm, so much at ease that Harry really didn't want to move. He buried his head under the heavy comforter and inhaled deeply. His bed's scent was strangely foreign, yet familiar. Harry couldn't place it, he couldn't remember why it smelled so differently. He rolled on his stomach and inhaled more, enamored with this familiar musk. He had to have more of it, he had to immerse himself in this blissful feeling...

Harry awoke with a start, panic suddenly coursing throughout his veins as he realized he was not in the Gryffindor Common Room, but somewhere.. else. He pushed himself up, his eyes slightly blurred. His glasses.. where were his glasses?

The door to the room opened before Harry could even move. He caught a glimpse of a silhouetted dark figure crossing the room, before he could react cold hands grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the bed. He struggled against the force but was held down strongly. A raspy, dark voice called out to him.

"Mr. Potter, calm down."

"P-Professor? Where am I?"

"You are in my room, you are safe. I am the only one here."

"What.. What happened?"

"You passed out at detention this evening, and I carried you in here to rest."

"I passed out? You carried me here? What else happened? Why didn't you just take me to the Hospital Wing?"

"Nothing else happened, I thought a bit of rest is what you needed. You might want to thank me for not taking you to Pomfrey. I personally brew the awakening drought. Nasty to deal with."

Harry could just make the outline of Snape's face. He squinted his eyes but to no avail. It was too dark to see anything.

"_Where are my glasses?!_"

Harry heard Snape's footsteps trail off and return. The unfocused dark hurt his eyes substantially, so Harry closed them. He felt Snape's fingers push the cold metal lenses over his eyes, brushing his hair out of his face in the process. Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked up at Severus, who still remained in his trousers and blouse, his shirt now wrinkled and his hair disheveled. There were lines under the man's steel onyx eyes. He must've been sleeping.

"I.. Thank you, Sir, for letting me sleep here," Harry started. Severus grunted and turned away. He pointed his wand at the wall and lit a single candle, illuminating the spacious room for Harry's eyes. In its glow Harry could see the elegant silver and green decorum that lined the walls. He noticed a small oak table in the far right corner beside a bookshelf that extended to the ceiling and covered the whole wall. He diverted his attention to the bed- Snape's bed, which was significantly larger than Harry's; the sheets were jaded green, the comforter solid black, and soft green silk curtains surrounded the top and fell graciously to the floor. Harry's eyes lit up in amazement.

"Now that you are awake-"

"Please don't kick me out," Harry cut Severus off. He was not about to leave, not when he just woke up to find himself in the man's room. Harry wanted to stay, he wanted to look around, he wanted to lay back in this glorious bed and wrap himself up in essence of Severus, he wanted to sleep more!

Severus folded his arms across his chest.

"-You may wish to return to Gryffindor Towers, Mr. Potter," Snape finished. Harry deliberately trailed his eyes up the man's body inch by delicious inch until he found Snape's eyes.

"I am not leaving, Severus. Tomorrow is Sunday. No classes. I'm not worried about being missing from the Common Room. I'll leave early."

Severus said nothing. He stared into the boy's eyes, his nails digging into his shirt to stop himself from moving. All of his thoughts led to Harry kissing him wildly, Harry stretched out beneath him, Harry begging mercifully, Harry's hot and bare body against his...

Harry saw the heated look in Snape's eyes. That was the look that set Harry's entire body on fire.

"Fine... You may... sleep here, Mr. Potter," Snape whispered

"Stay with me." A simple request, Harry thought.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stay in here.. With me..," Harry breathlessly repeated.

"Potter... Harry, please don't-"

"I don't want anything more than you to just lay with me, Severus."

"No, absolutely not."

Harry held his hand out in a welcoming position, waiting for the man to give in.

"No, Harry," Severus replied, already walking towards the door. He heard the bed creak and the small shuffle of footsteps behind him. As his hand reached the knob, he felt a pair of scrawny arms wrap around his torso, hugging him tightly. Caught off guard, Severus halted.

"Please," Harry whispered against the man's back, "Please, just for this once, Severus, please, _please._.."

Severus squeezed his eyes shut tight, his hand gripped the knob. He stood motionless, trying to gather the strength to shake Harry off and leave like he should. He was so tired, so physically and emotionally exhausted. His brain offered a thousand reasons to leave, but his heart offered only one reason to stay. He could hear the pleading sincerity in the boy's voice. He really needed Severus to stay.

Severus sighed and relaxed his body in Harry's grip.

"Alright, Harry. I'll stay-" He was immediately pulled to the bed, Harry's smile dominating any emotion on the boy's face, "-Only until you fall-"

Harry clumsily tripped and fell backwards on the bed, pulling Severus down on him. Their hand interlaced, faces inches apart. Severus's knee fell in between Harry's and without meaning to Snape pushed his thigh against the boy's groin. He heard the boy's breath hitch, his misty emerald eyes widened but never left Snape's.

"-Asleep...," Severus finished, already regretting his decision. Harry's eyes told him he very much liked what was happening. He sighed, detaching his hands from the younger's to sit up. He slid to the other side and pulled Harry's back to his chest. Curling one arm around the boy's waist and the other under the boy's head, he settled down. He was too tired to care, his eyes were burning. He hadn't slept on the couch in forever, he almost forgot how rough it was on his bones. Here in his own bed he was much more relaxed, even if he had a teenage boy laying next to him.

Harry tried to wiggle closer to Snape, wanting to wrap himself up in the man's arms. Snape held him steady, allowing little body contact. _Darn the man and his rules, he can't even quit when he has already lost._ Harry sighed, comforted by the warmth of Snape's chest on his back. This was heaven for the younger boy. He never wanted to leave this perfect place. All his troubles were soothed away by this man. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Severus.

"Severus..." Harry whispered into the silence.

"Mmmmm?"

"I.. I love you.."

"... I know, Harry. Get some rest."

Severus held Harry's waist at an arm's length, remaining still to let the boy get comfortable. He would not tolerate any more slips, not now. He told his heart to stop beating so fast. His heart disobeyed him by fluttering more. Severus lost himself in the boy's scent. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the strong fumes intoxicating the man entirely. Harry defiantly squirmed closer but Severus held him steady. In a matter of minutes, the boy's breathing deepened as his body relaxed in Snape's arms. Severus closed his own eyes and gave into the sleep closing in, his mind faintly telling him that he was touching the boy's smooth skin under his shirt. Severus smiled. He felt so comfortable with Harry next to him.

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open, the world around him blurred with fuzz. He felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him securely. He knew he was safe, instantly feeling love and warmth from the older man behind him. Harry lay there with his eyes closed, reveling in the wonderful feeling of Snape's body against his. He would probably never get another opportunity like this again, and he made sure he took full advantage of every second. He reached over to the bed-side table for his glasses, marveling at the fact that the room seemed much less darker than it had earlier.

He moved his body around to observe the peacefully slumbering man. Severus's breathing was steady as he slept, his arm stayed around Harry's waist as the boy moved closer. Harry just couldn't get enough of this man to satisfy himself. Every time he was around Severus he lost control of everything. He nuzzled into the man's chest, his hand slowly sliding across Snape's waist. Harry tried to control his breathing in case Severus woke, but that delicate ache was back in Harry's heart. Harry slowly slid his hand under the hem of Snape's shirt, wishing to touch the man's skin. He would do anything for more contact, Harry would have sold his soul to the Devil right then and there for just a small touch.

Thankful that Severus was still sleeping, Harry continued trailing his hand down the man's torso. He could feel the man's abdomen- average in tone and build but not at all scrawny. He flattened his palm and drug it upwards, feeling the man's rib cage as he went. Harry was all but panting by the time his hand reached the center of Snape's chest, the course hairs making Harry's skin prickle. Harry used the shoulder he was laying on to prop himself up. He leaned in and kissed Severus's forehead softly before unbuttoning the first three buttons on the man's shirt. He kissed the exposed flesh on the man's neck before kissing down his chest, his hands now fully exploring _everywhere_ within his grasp. Harry wasn't quite sure, but he thought he heard a soft moan escape his Professor. He slid his palm down the man's smooth stomach, lower even until he reached something.. big and hard...

Severus's eyes flew open. Moving fast, he grabbed both of Harry's hands and pinned the younger boy down under him on the bed. Both bodies were breathing rather heavily. Onyx eyes met sparkling bright green before Severus released his attack on Harry's neck, kissing, biting, and sucking wildly. Harry's moan turned into loud shouts as he dug his nails onto Snape's back, holding on and enjoying every second of the ride. Severus growled- _growled_- into Harry's ear and the boy instantly melted. The bottom of Harry's stomach coiled inward, a white hot pleasure filling his very core. His hips were jerking upward in search of Severus's, desperate for contact from the man. Severus gripped the boy's belt loops and pulled down roughly, effectively stilling those roaming hips of his. He kept his grip there as he teased the boy's lips with soft spoken kisses, each feather light touch of his lips soliciting Harry's hips to wiggle harder in Snape's grip. Harry's body was engulfed in flames under Severus's skilled mouth.

"Fuck, Severus, please, just kiss me already," Harry gasped.

Severus pulled back, his eyes blazed with lust. He kept the boy still as his lips met Harry's full on, tongue mingling with the boy's in a fiery kiss that sent shivers down Snape's spine. Harry shifted his right foot, lifting his knee upward, and collided directly into Snape's erection. Both simultaneously paused at the action.

Severus painfully removed himself from the squirming boy, streaming obscenities together as he left the room in a hurry. Harry could barely move, his heart seemed to have stopped beating. In the moment he could think of nothing more than what just happened. He had to apologize, he had to make sure Snape wasn't angry. He turned to get up... and gravity sent him face down in the sheets. He was too weak to lift himself out of bed. He caught his breath and tried again, this time he didn't fall on his face again.

He walked into the hall just in time enough to hear the bathroom door slam. Harry raced to the bathroom and turned the handle, but the door was locked. He rapped his knuckles loudly across the wooden door.

"Severus, open the door."

"Leave, Mr. Potter. It is still early enough for you to return undetected. Leave me in peace."

"But Severus, I just-"

"Mr. Potter! Enough!"

"Just open the door and I'll leave, Sev-"

Severus furiously opened the door, his patience already being tested so early in the morning.

"I cannot allow this to progress any further, Potter."

"I understand that, but that's not what I want."

"Then what? What do you want from me?" Severus asked, the outrage evident in his voice.

"This," Harry whispered as he pulled Severus from the bathroom and gripped the man's waist in a crushing hug. One hand slowly traveled up Snape's back and grabbed a handful of his shirt while the other wrapped around the older man's lower back. Harry buried himself within the embrace, his face heating rapidly. Severus finally slid his own hands around Harry's hips, an extremely intimate gesture on his end, but they did just share an intimate night.

Harry's head lifted, eyes searching for those midnight irises he knew all too well.

"I just wanted to feel close to you, that's all I ever wanted. I can definitely say that I am closer to you than I was last week. I want to know more about you, Severus."

"I... Am starting to believe that when it comes to you, Harry, I am beyond my own powers of self restraint, and for that I must apologize. I am deeply sorry," Severus lost himself in the innocence he saw reflected in Harry's eyes. He brought a hand up to softly cup the boy's chin.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. I am not a nice person. I have a wicked past and I have faults that I doubt seriously you would be capable of understanding."

"I don't care, I want to know anyway. I want to protect you, I want to be your special person because whether you realize it or not, *you* are the person dearest to me. I look forward to spending time with you, even if it is detention."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You... should get going, Mr. Potter," Severus bit his bottom lip and pulled away from Harry skeptically.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man's doubts. He pulled himself upward and gently pressed his lips against Snape's for a quick kiss. Making sure to keep his lower body out of range for the boy to grip, Severus kissed him back softly. Harry shocked the man by actually restraining himself long enough to pull away. Shooting Severus a coy smile, Harry made his way from the man's rooms and out of the Dungeons.

Severus watched the boy leave, his only thought lingered on how soft the boy's lips felt against his own. He raised a shaky finger and absentmindedly traced his bottom lip, thinking the boy would surely kill him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Task

**A/N THIS IS SO RATED MA FOR MATURE KILLING AND SEEEXXXXXXXXXX (FINALLY DAMMIT. SOMEONE HAD TO GET LAID AROUND HERE. XD) I am so sorry this update is as late as it is. No excuses! So this is the final installment of this story, except for an epilogue of which I am working on now. This chapter was very hard, intensely hard to get out. I feel like such a plagiarist when I have to rework what's already been written, so I did change a few things. So... I just can't get the image of Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen out of my head (such a travesty, I assure you all) so I kept his eyes golden (ugh bloody Twihards will ooze over that). Dumbledore is such a devil's advocate in this story. :) Epic Snape is epic, what more can I say? I hope I did his character justice, hell, at this point, I'm just hoping I did this story justice. Read, review, and enjoy :)**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters therein the Harry Potter universe. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling for her epic story :)**

**Also, hahaha someone just brought to my attention that I did not specify the italics- they represent thoughts that were not spoken :) **

* * *

_[THE FINAL TASK- CH.5]_

"I do not believe for one second that-"

"You are a fool to ignore the signs, Fudge," Harry overhead Dumbledore's powerful voice ring from the opposite side of the door. He carefully slid his ear closer to the door wishing to hear what they were discussing.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I am obliged to tell you that this conversation is no longer in private," Moody's voice bellowed from a distant corner.

Without a warning the door to Dumbledore's office opened, revealing Harry to the audience within the Headmaster's chambers.

"Ah, Harry, enter, enter..."

"Headmaster, I was just-"

"All is well, Harry. You may remain here until I return," Dumbledore mumbled as he escorted Moody and Fudge from the room. "Do try some of the Snaps, but be warned- they have a bite to them."

Puzzled, Harry watched as the men descended from the office. He took a deep breath before surveying the large drawn out space before him. Portraits were serenely hung and occupied each wall between idle knicknacks that seemed to fit Dumbledore's zany personality. Harry found several candy dishes on the Headmaster's desk, each filled with multi-colored assortments. Not paying attention to which dish he chose, Harry dived in one dish and retrieved a small handful of what looked like black stones. He shrugged as he picked one up, scrutinizing the tiny ball carefully. The stone shook in his hand and bit Harry's finger, as the others in his palm sprang to life and attached their mouths to his palm. Harry yelped in pain and dropped the Snaps, sucking on the bruised finger as the Snaps hoped into the darkness.

Mental, he figured. Anything Dumbledore recommended to him was simply mental.

A small rumble sounded from a corner of the room, and a passage revealed itself as a stone goblet turned on its pedestal. Curiosity struck Harry as he inched towards the pedestal with wonder in his eyes. It seemed to call out to Harry, as if he were meant to foresee what secrets lay within its silvery membrane. A small part of his conscious scolded him, voicing its opposition and reminding him that the last time something called out to him it ended up being Voldemort concealed within an innocent looking diary, but Harry quickly threw caution to the wind and stalked closer to the pale capsule.

Once he was close enough to observe the liquids clearer, Harry dipped his head lower and was immediately sucked into a small vortex. He braced himself for impact as he screamed out, the sensation closely resembling a Portkey. His world turned upright and he was deposited on a hard seat, his head slightly spinning as he tried to focus.

He first saw Dumbledore, slightly younger than he remembered, seated to his right. He tried to speak to Dumbledore but the man did not reply; he remained still as if he had not heard Harry's voice at all. A voice sounded behind him and an arm passed through Harry's body as if he were nothing more than a ghostly form. Startled, Harry watched as Dumbledore shook hands with the man and soft words were exchanged. Somewhere in the room a gavel sounded and the noise subsided. Harry's eyes frantically searched the chamber as a voice he recognized took full attention.

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been summoned on trial at your own request," Barty Crouch Senior spoke to a caged prisoner in the center of the room. Karkaroff's body spasmed within his cell, his sunken eyes alert and darting from corner to corner.

"Names, I have names!" he spoke wildly and unrestrained to the spectating crowd.

"Go ahead," Crouch leaned closer, as did Harry. In fact, as Harry surveyed the chamber again, it seemed the whole room sat on the edge of their seats.

"Dolohov, Evan Rusier, Travers, Mulciber-"

"All of which have been captured-" Crouch replied, the boredom evident in his voice.

"What about Severus Snape, he was a spy for the dark-"

Harry gasped, unconsciously gripping his heart at the forced confession. Did he just say... Severus Snape..? It couldn't be...

_"You are ignorant to my past transgressions, Potter,"_ Snape's voice rang in Harry's ears. He said it, hadn't he?

Harry gripped the seat in front of him to steady himself. He inhaled several times but couldn't control his breathing. He hyperventilated as images of Snape forced their way into Harry's mind, torturing innocent people and- Merlin, no- killing innocent women, children, Muggles...

No, it couldn't be so. Harry refused to believe it, not until he confirmed it with Dumbledore or -

"It is at the Ministry's attention that Severus Snape was in fact a spy, but upon the Potter's death turned his allegiance over to the light. I myself, Albus Dumbledore, can attest to his loyalty," Dumbledore interrupted both Karkaroff and Harry's thoughts with his statement.

"Yes, yes, we are all very aware of Snape's standings."

"_We are all very aware,"_ Harry thought. Relief washed through him as he realized that Severus was known, and had changed. Of course, silly, he thought. He is working under Dumbledore. Harry briefly wondered what made the man switch sides, and he then wondered if that was a determining factor in his mother and Snape's relationship.

"I have more, ah, ah, Augustus Rookwood-" Karkaroff's nervous squeak drew Harry's attention back to the trial.

"Of the Ministry of Magic? What proof do you have?"

"He was a spy from within the Ministry itself, relaying information from the inside to Voldemort!"

Cries of surprise and whispers escalated from within the crowd, followed by Crouch's gavel loudly echoing throughout the small room.

"Very well, we shall process this new information; as we adjourn this meeting it shall stand that Igor Karkaroff be sent back to Azkaban-"

"NO! I am not going back!"

"-Where he will await the reviewal of his case."

"No, no, no... There is one more," his heavy accent dripping with an evil so wicked it sent shivers down Harry's spine. "I can personally give you the mastermind who worked in regards to the torture of the Longbottoms..."

The chatter picked up once again as a tall young man stood and moved towards the exit.

"The name, what is the name?"

"Barty Crouch!"

The room went silent; Harry looked around expectantly as the pause seemed to go on forever.

"Junior..." Igor whispered into the silence.

The young man was almost out of the door once the last syllable left Karkaroff's lips. Two Ministry officials quickly restrained him and drug him back within the chamber. He attempted to break free but to no avail. Barty Crouch Junior lifted his cruel eyes into his father's shocked face, his sinister smile twisting all the while.

"Hello, father."

Crouch remained silent, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"You are no son of mine..." Crouch whispered, barely audible except to those close enough to hear, his face devoid of all emotion. "Take him away," he signaled to the officials.

Harry barely watched as the guards drug the young man away; he found himself sucked into another vortex and landed with a soft moan on the Headmaster's floor.

"Ah, welcome back, Harry," Dumbledore's amused voice rang in Harry's ears. Sitting up, Harry's bewildered eyes registered the fact that he was back in present day. Confused, he glanced at the Headmaster, who already knew the answer before Harry could ask it.

"A Pensieve, Harry; or merely.. a place to keep one's memories."

"So I was in a memory, just now?"

"Precisely."

Dumbledore studied his young student closely. Harry gripped his shoulders in a self embrace, still slightly shaken by the truth he just witnessed.

"Harry, I must ask- is there anything," he paused to gain the boy's eye contact before continuing, "You wish to tell me?"

"Sir, I've... I've been having these awful nightmares. In my dreams... I am not quite myself, or rather, I am seeing from another's perspective; Voldemort's perspective. I've seen Barty Crouch Junior, in my dreams, and Wormtail, and the Snake, all in connection with Voldemort... I also.. feel him, I feel when he is angry, or when he is thrilled..." Harry ended, unable to maintain eye contact with Dumbledore any longer.

He felt silly, confiding in the man with such details about his life. Dreams were not meant to be anything more than just that- dreams. So what, he was having nightmares. He wanted to deal with them on his own, which was why he hadn't told anyone except Ron and Hermione, and Severus. Truth be told, Severus didn't even know the extent of his dreams. Harry hated burdening anyone with his problems, no matter how big they seemed on him.

"I am glad you told me, Harry," Harry glanced up at the man's soft tone and found a small smile on Dumbledore's face. "I was wondering when you would finally open up to me."

Harry blushed, turning his eyes downward once again. He really was a fool, of course he wasn't alone in his life.

"I believe that Voldemort is attempting to regain power, Harry. As you probably have guessed too, at this point, the connection you share is not a normal entity, and not to be toyed with. I would have wished you come to me earlier, and I must say, I am surprised that you have not even confided in Severus in this matter."

Harry hoped his scarlet shade wasn't too visible. Okay, so the old bat knew something was going on between Severus and Harry. The boy remained quiet and chose to process Dumbledore's tone before responding; the older wizard did not seem to inflect any anger or disappointment in his words. Maybe he only knew that Harry was spending an inordinate amount of time with the man, instead of the more personal aspects to their meetings.

Either way, Harry knew Dumbledore sensed _something_. It would be foolish to assume otherwise in his position.

"Professor, Sir, if I may ask.." Harry paused, not quite sure how to word his next question. "What made you so sure that Sev- Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected him, a smile threatening his lips.

"Professor Snape, that he was completely changed?"

"Oh, I have my reasons, Harry," Dumbledore's granite eyes sparkled. Harry had the feeling that Dumbledore was looking through him at that moment; as if the Headmaster knew absolutely _everything_ about his relationship with Severus.

"Harry, forgive me but I must ask you once more.. Is there anything ... else.. you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked Harry, his lightening glare boring into the depths of Harry's soul.

Harry hesitated and bit his bottom lip as he considered his options. He contemplated asking Dumbledore more about the mysterious man, but he did not want to risk exposure to their more recent and intimate activities together. Harry closed his mind, remembering that Dumbledore was watching him.

"No, Sir," he replied coolly.

"Very well, off you go."

Harry departed from the Headmaster's chambers thoroughly confused as to where he stood with his feelings for Snape. Harry concluded that hearing the confession from someone other than the man himself was what had him worked up the most. He would have been better off if Severus decided to let Harry in on that specific snippet of information, or so he convinced himself. Perhaps if he wasn't such a dunderhead like Snape believed him to be, he would have put the clues together sooner.

He stifled a yawn as he rounded on Gryffindor Towers, his nerves totally wrecked. Then again, he thought, when aren't my nerves on edge? He wished he could visit Severus, if anything to just reaffirm the beat his heart skipped whenever he was in the man's presence.

As Harry sunk into the sofa, warmth from the roaring fire sinking deep into his core, Harry relaxed his mind and filed away this new information for a time when he could better examine it.

* * *

"Once you enter the maze, you are on your own. Good luck," Dumbledore's voice cascaded throughout the field. Harry kept his gaze locked with Snape's coal stare, his own mind still confused but it seemed to refuse Harry the privilege of revisiting those thoughts on which worried him the most. He cleared his throat and shook his head, hoping to focus on the maze. He still managed to catch the smirk Severus sent him as he turned towards his entrance into the skyward hedges.

"In three... two-"

The cannon sounded prematurely, striking up the band and cheers from the crowd. Moody gave Harry an empathetic push towards the start, winking at him with his good eye. Harry took a step forward, his nerves boiling in his stomach. On a whim, he glanced back and found those intense midnight eyes once more. He barely registered Moody signaling him to go right, or Dumbledore's twinkling gaze on him. He stumbled on awkwardly as the bushes moved to close his entrance behind him.

The nighttime air thickened as Harry began to navigate throughout the maze, avoiding contact from creatures and other Champions as he progressed. The eerie silence made Harry more nervous than anything; if there were screams, or perhaps roars, then Harry could easily determine which route was safest. However, as he turned into yet another dead end, he cursed the silence around him and retraced his steps.

Silence was a deadly concept to Harry. Too much silence and one could easily distract themselves with overthinking, their own minds running amok with dangerous and self absorbing thoughts. It could lead one into a path of self destruction. Harry experienced a small case of paranoia as the silence crept under his skin, his conscious making every small step into something more, as if someone was following him. He stopped get a grip on himself before continuing and was momentarily knocked breathless by a sharp kick to his stomach.

"Get down!" a voice hissed at him angrily as firm hands forced him on the ground.

Cedric held his wand up high, protecting himself and Harry from the invisible force around them.

"Show yourself!" Cedric yelled into the empty darkness.

Krum emerged from the shadows, his eyes blank and his face animated. He lunged for Cedric but Harry sent him crushing into a wall with an Expelliarmus. Krum growled and arraigned himself for another attack, then suddenly stopped. He stood statuesque still, Harry and Cedric kept their wands ready. He craned his neck to the side then suddenly jumped and vanished into the air.

Cedric and Harry exchanged confused looks and after small words of thanks from Harry, Cedric walked forward a few steps. A small scream in the distance halted both boys in their tracks; turning towards each other they knew the source of the scream.

"Fleur," they mouthed in unison.

Running at full speed, the boys crossed a few turns in the general direction of Fleur's voice calling for help. Soon the echoes seemed to radiate from all directions around them, closing in and seeming more predatory as they continued on. Harry recognized a curse that shot through the air and passed him, aimed for Cedric on the other side of a wall that separated them. He crossed a path until he found the Hufflepuff in question, flat on his back, his face blistered and bleeding and his arms tangled in roots. The more he struggled, the tighter the roots bound him to the ground. He groaned and wiggled harder only to constrict himself further.

Harry raced up to the withering boy and shot a fierce Reducto to vanquish the roots entangled around Cedric. Once the boys were on their feet again, the screams morphed into loud screeches just above them; a flock of jet black crows circled them. The midnight air suffocated them as Harry and Cedric began to flee, running deeper into the maze's depths and snares. The crows gave chase, their intimidating garnet eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Cedric, wait," Harry panted as the older boy stopped for breath. "We can't outrun them, so why don't we try to fight? They're just birds."

Too exhausted to sense the danger looming behind him, Harry yelped as a crow nicked his arm in its beak, its sharp teeth easily breaking Harry's delicate skin. Just birds? Ha. Cedric hesitated, on the verge of running as Harry proved to distract the flock from him. He eyed the nearest turn, only inches away, then turned his golden eyes back to Harry. Harry had been too busy at that moment sending a few crows into oblivion with his arsenal of curses to notice Cedric backing away from the fight. Harry's eyes searched behind him for the older boy, the words 'coward' branded themselves into Cedric's forefront before he was able to completely flee. True to his Hufflepuff allegiances, Cedric shot a stunning spell at a crow that was just about to clear Harry's left ear from the Gryffindor's face. They worked together, back to back, and sent the dangerous flock flying back to their nest.

"For a second, I thought you were going to leave," Harry whispered breathlessly as they rested.

"For a second, I thought I was, too," the older replied, just as breathless as Harry.

"Some game, huh..." Harry wondered out loud.

"Some game..." Cedric repeated, his honey eyes searching Harry's emerald irises with a tinge of regret.

There was no time for apologies as a strong wind kicked up again, the tell-tale sign of the walls changing once more. Panicked, the boys began to run, not knowing exactly where they were going until they reached their next destination. This time, they both inhaled as two pairs of excited eyes found the Triwizard Cup, absolutely glowing in the moonlight that encased them.

"Go on, take it," Cedric pushed Harry forward as the wind fiercely howled against their ears.

"No, you," Harry retorted. Like hell he would fall for that trap.

"You saved me, it's yours. Take it," Cedric forced out through clenched teeth.

"Together, yeah?" Harry asked, much delighted when the older nodded in agreement.

"One, two, go-"

The second their hands collided with the cold metal handle, they transcended into the familiar push and pull of traveling through a Portkey. Crashing with the ground unexpectedly, both Harry and Cedric pushed themselves up, wands drawn and high on alert.

Thick fog surrounded the area as Harry recognized several tombstones; he had been here before. Confusion spread through him, then fear as he walked up to a large statue of a hooded figure, small script engraved on the bottom marble.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle; 1904- 1942  
_

Harry stood paralyzed, his hand an inch from the engraving. His brain worked through the mystery but the link remained stuck somewhere within his mind, unable to formulate to his consciousness. The words choked his throat; he needed to warn Cedric, he needed to escape, he needed to save them both before the worst happened.

He turned and shouted to Cedric, but he was too late. Wormtail stepped from a nearby mausoleum, his feral eyes searching the moonlight canvas and cradling a dark blanket within his arms. Harry doubled over from the jab of pain emulating from his scar, his eyes glossing over as a whisper ghosted across the plains.

"Kill the spare," it seemed the bundle from within Wormtail's arms spoke, and the next second Wormtail's wand was pointed at Cedric, the curse already shot and the lively boy's body tumbling tragically to the earth.

"NO!" Harry shouted as Wormtail advanced on him, backing him into the marvelous tombstone behind him. Harry yelped as the stone scythe moved and icy marble fingers held him captive. He struggled unsuccessfully against the marble, kicking and shouting his displeasure.

"Do it now!" The eerie voice whispered again, and Wormtail summoned a cauldron from under the earth. He dropped the bundle inside the cauldron then turned to the unearthed desecrated tomb beneath Harry.

"Bone of the father... Unwillingly given," Wormtail spoke as he levitated a single bone from the grave and sent it to the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant... Willingly sacrificed," he turned his wand upon his right wrist, his soft scream irritated the calm silence as his hand limply fell into the mixture, making Harry's skin crawl.

Soon, Wormtail turned his gaze on Harry as an evil smile formed on his lips. He withdrew a blade from his robes and quickly ran up to Harry, slicing through the boy's right forearm. Harry gasped as he felt the hot liquid trickle down his arm. Unable to intervene, Harry watched as Wormtail flicked three drops of his blood into the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy... Forcibly taken..."

Harry's scar burned his skin as though a knife were piercing him from his forehead. He screamed out into the darkness for no one but Wormtail to hear.

"The dark lord shall rise again..."

The muddy mixture began to boil until it visibly floated above the cauldron, elements and chemicals reacting with each other to give birth to a figure. The figure took shape of a human baby; just as soon as its first shape defined its formation, it began to undergo growth and transformed into adulthood. The darkness surrounded the figure visibly as a cloak.

Voldemort inhaled his first breath of life, once again enjoying his human flesh.

His ruby slits opened and adjusted to the darkness around him, his perception exceptionally fine in his rebirth. Pleased with himself, his body shook in a deep, maniacal fit of laughter. It was good to be back.

He turned to Wormtail, who was on his knees by the cauldron, his eyes refusing to look until he was told. He was always such a loyal servant, if even in fear, he always knew his position.

"My wand, Wormtail."

Wormtail hurriedly submitted His Lord's wand, his eyes still lowered towards the ground. Voldemort carefully accepted his wand, the delightful sensation coursing through his soul once more. His magic returned in full force as he was reunited with his wand.

"Hold out your hand," Voldemort spoke to him, his new voice never faltering as it's strong vocals reverberated through the empty cemetery.

His servant's head bounced jolly, his eyes showing such glee at Voldemort's request. He fumbled with his hands before he addressed his master, shyly holding his bloody right wrist in up in the air.

"My Lord, you-"

"Your other hand, Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed impatiently.

Wormtail cringed and withdrew his hand, substituting it for his left hand. Voldemort slid his sleeve back to gaze upon the inked skull and snake, his Mark, his territory. He tapped his wand against the dormant creature, awakening the snake with his magic signature. He closed his eyes as he felt the Mark move, his summoning technique activated. Anyone who dared take the Mark would feel it burn at this moment, and once the snake moved they were to follow his call. Voldemort knew his Death Eaters would appear before him, time and time again they never failed him.

It was a matter of seconds before a small group of hooded bodies appeared before him. He eyed them speculatively, taking a mental note of exactly who managed to show themselves. He needed not wait for any late comers; anyone who was foolish enough to show up late to a summoning knew the exact punishment, and Voldemort was in a particular cheery mood for Crucio's this evening.

"Ahhh, my friends, my old friends... It seems as if it were only yesterday that we walked this land together, and yet here you stand before me tonight," Voldemort frantically searched each Mask before continuing, "None of you tried to find me after that.. incident..."

"Crabbe," He rounded on the Death Eater closest to him, raising a hand to his face and stealing his Mask. Crabbe silently fell to the ground as Voldemort quickly advanced to the next man and repeated his actions.

"Not even you, Lucius," Voldemort whispered as he banished Malfoy's Mask. Lucius fell to his knees before the Dark Lord, a silent plea whimpered into the deafening silence.

"My Lord, I must assure you, if I had heard of the slightest sign or whisper of your whereabouts-"

"There were signs, Lucius! Plenty of whispers!" Voldemort was shouting now, his anger levels rising steadily.

"Not a single one of you returned to my aid," Voldemort stood in the circle of Death Eaters, eyeing each one intently.

"I-I-I returned, S-S-S-Sir," Wormtail spoke from the shadows.

"Out of fear, Wormtail!"

Voldemort slowly turned to his right until he found the Death Eater he wanted.

"Only one has remained loyal throughout these years, acting as a spy for the dark and the light. You, Severus, you have managed to fool the greatest wizard of all time and yet you remain a loyal subject in my armory. You shall be commended for your duties, Severus," Voldemort paced towards Snape, his ruby slits glowing like a demon in the night.

"My Lord," Severus replied, careful to keep his voice steady despite the nervousness within him.

Harry moaned as he recognized Severus's voice, not wanting to believe his ears. Something snapped within him; even though he told himself that Snape was good, he couldn't shake the feeling that the man couldn't be trusted. He was here, after all, in Voldemort's presence. Harry tried to convince himself the man had a plan, but his mind worked up fallacies of fear and mistrust before he could calm himself.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I almost forgot you were joining us this evening," Voldemort purred as he advanced on Harry. Harry squirmed harder against the cold stone statue that held him, attempting to loosen himself enough to escape the binds. Voldemort's evil smirk did nothing to calm Harry's mind as the Dark Lord paused halfway across the graveyard.

"As you all know, it was the love of that filthy Mudblood Lily Potter that kept me from harming young Harry," Voldemort spoke to his Death Eaters as he crept closer, Severus grit his teeth but hid behind his stoicism. "But now that I have your blood, young Harry..."

He flew up to Harry at record speed, his crystal ice hand coming to rest on the boy's chest. Harry inhaled at the contact as Voldemort whispered in his ear.

"I... can.. touch you now," His raspy voice invaded Harry's mind as his icy fingertips grazed Harry's forehead. Harry screamed as his body reacted to the evil magic, his scar practically scalding. As quickly as Voldemort placed his bony fingers against the boy's skin, he pulled them away, enjoying the sheer pain etched on the boy's face. Every screech he made the boy suffer, every scratch, every burn- Voldemort savored every second Harry remained in pain. Severus raised an eyebrow at His Lord's back, coal eyes shifting from Voldemort to Harry. He pinched himself to block the thoughts of shredding Voldemort's throat for tormenting Harry.

Voldemort stepped back and released the spell on the statue, watching with delight as Harry fell to the ground with a loud 'thwack'.

"Up, up, Harry, I presume your education at Hogwarts has taught you how to properly duel?"

Grabbing his wand, Harry moved to his feet and attempted to run. His heart sank when an Imperious curse caught him off guard and forced him to remain still.

"My Lord," Harry shivered, not even having to look up as the dark silk voice he knew all too well began to speak, "If you will, allow me to duel the boy. He will only unnerve you if you fight with him now. Let me... Tame him... For you, My Lord."

"What a wicked idea, Severus... Make the boy sit for me," Voldemort smirked wickedly as Severus advanced on Harry. The boy's eyes were wild as he watched Snape draw his wand in slow motion, black eyes emotionless and his face hard as steel. Severus elegantly tucked his arm around his waist and bowed before Harry. Harry pleaded with the man earnestly, his emerald eyes close to tears.

"Severus.. Severus, please.. don't do this," Harry's voice cracked as he couldn't believe what his mind practically screamed in his ears. He was in trouble, and he could not see an out. Betrayal tore at him internally as his eyes locked with those of Severus's.

"Your incoherent babbling and sympathetic words will not sway me, Potter. Now _bow!_"

Harry felt the Imperius curse hit him directly and his body bowed before Snape by the man's will. He felt thick tears descend as he raised his head to glance at Snape, who remained unreadable.

"You... bastard... I trusted.. you... How could.. you!"

"I told you, Potter. You are blind to my transgressions and true loyalties. This is the real me," Severus unpleasantly snarled at the boy before him.

Snape shot a Cruciato at Harry that the boy couldn't dodge. He withered to the ground in pain, electric volts shocking through to his bones as he tried to fight the invisible force radiating from Snape's wand. Snape pulled back after a few seconds, his mask unreadable.

Harry furiously glared at the man, tears of rage falling in spurs. Severus closed his eyes to concentrate as his wand once again found Harry's broken body. This time, however, Severus focused on Harry's mind instead of the curse. He penetrated the boy's thoughts and pushed his own inside Harry's head.

_Harry, listen to me..._

_No, fuck you! You lied to me, how could you-_

_Potter! shut up and listen!_

_You're... you're in my thoughts...? How?_

_Finally, some reason in that empty skull of yours... Yes, Potter, I am connecting my thoughts with yours. You have to listen to me, and listen well. Firstly... you must escape. You must get back to the Portkey at all costs. Do not linger here after I release you..._

_Why should I trust you, Severus? give me one reason, who does your loyalties really belong to?_

_You already trust me, and it matters not where my loyalties lie. I am willing to fight for you, Harry. I am willing to die, if it will right all my indiscretions in this life._

_No, you can't sway me with talk. Show me something, anything... Please, I need to know... who's side are you really on?!_

Severus sighed, then he did the impossible- he opened his thoughts to Harry. He had no other choice at the given moment, he needed Harry to trust him. It was the only way for Harry to see who he really was. He hated himself for his weaknesses, but now was not the time to dwell on such insecurities. He trusted Harry, he trusted the boy enough to handle what he was about to show him.

He connected their minds and racked his brain for the one memory that no one ever gained access to, not even Dumbledore himself. He shivered as the house in Godric's Hollow came into view, images of the past invading his mind and he felt Harry's eyes follow the scene intently. He cringed as he saw Lily's still body, felt her cold hands intertwine with his for the last time as he held her in his arms, sulking and wishing it were him instead.. the scene changed to Severus and Dumbledore, the same night. Severus blamed Dumbledore in a fit of rage, shouting, "You promised, you promised... to keep her safe.." Harry sobbed as he heard Dumbledore's reply, "The only way.. It's the only way, Severus. Her son, Harry Potter.. Keep him safe." Harry watched as Severus completely lost himself, tears staining his younger face as he ground out. "No one... no one is to know..."

Harry couldn't take anymore, it was almost as bad as torture. He knew the truth, he knew Severus was his and he didn't need any other proof than Severus actually opening his own mind up to Harry. That act alone was so simply out of character for Severus, Harry was willing to believe anything the man ever told him again.

_I.. I had no idea..._

_Of course not, arrogant boy. How could you have known?_

_Wait, so what about you? What do you plan to do, Severus?_

_... I plan to end this._

_But why, how are you, you'll be killed, Severus, please-_

_Mr. Potter..._

_I don't want you to die... don't leave me, Severus..._

_We do not have a choice, Harry. Listen to me... I am not going to make the same mistake as in my past. I finally have something worth protecting and I'll be damned if I don't risk my life trying._

_Severus..._

_Harry, you can't imagine how difficult this is for me to say, but.. I... may care for you a bit more than I let on..._

_You snarky bastard, you better not die... Don't die! I will never forgive you! _Harry could do nothing more than let his tears run free. The bastard finally admitted he loved him, or as close as Harry could have hoped for anyway.

_You would be perfectly fine without me in this world, Harry..._

"Yessss, that's it, Severusssss," Voldemort hissed from the shadows, his wand pointed at Harry's withering body on the ground. The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed as he raised his wand, a silent curse leaving the tip and traveling through space at the slowest pace possible. Severus released his spell on Harry and stood back, shock radiating from his empty face. Enraged with understanding, Harry quickly rose to his feet and rebounded the curse with an Expelliarmus, and as their wands connected sparks flew from both ends. Harry found himself under a spectacular shield of magnificent color, and from the shield sprang a ghostly form of Cedric, his mother, and his father. Harry gasped as Lily and James surrounded their transparent bodies around the quivering boy, protecting him from Voldemort's curse once again like they had in the past. Harry's eyes quickly darted to Voldemort, who seemed impervious to the magic he cast, and then to Severus, who stood with his mouth agape. Severus could see Lily and James as plain as day, and yet he did not understand why their ghosts were summoned from beyond.

"When the connection breaks, Harry, you must get back to the Portkey!"

"Mum... Dad... but how..?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we will protect you, but only for a moment.. You must be quick, Harry..."

"Mother, wait-"

"Lily..." Severus breathlessly whispered into the night air. Lily turned towards him, her expression kind and soft. She motioned for him to stay silent, warmth radiating in her eyes. She was well aware of their situation; although a bit strange, she knew Severus's heart was pure. There was not a doubt in Lily's mind that Severus would betray her son for anything; she knew the price he was willing to pay.

"Forgive me," the man solemnly whispered into the wind.

"Severus, take care of my son..." she whispered to him, but he felt as though her words were sung into his ears. His onyx eyes clouded over with tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

"Take my body back," Cedric interrupted, causing Harry to flinch, "Take my body back to my father..."

Harry nodded to Cedric, then his emerald eyes searched for his mother's one last time.

"Let go, sweetheart, let go..."

His father smiled at him before nudging him, reminding him of his task at hand. He gulped and once again turned his gaze on his Severus, who still had his wand pointed menacingly at Harry. His eyes told Harry that he would not give up easily. Refocusing his attention on Voldemort, Harry took a deep breath before he cut the connection between Voldemort and himself. His mother, father, and Cedrick advanced on Voldemort while Severus covered the ground between Voldemort and Harry. Severus turned his wand on Voldemort and held his arm out, shielding Harry from harm while the boy ran to Cedric's body, his legs felt like goop but he knew he couldn't fail. Reaching the Cedric's cold lifeless body, Harry Accio'd the Triwizard Cup, feeling the familiar pulling sensation of the Portkey safely transport him back to Hogwart's grounds.

* * *

His scream pierced the land the second Harry hit solid ground. The band paused and the spectators hushed as they noticed Cedric's body in Harry's grasp. Hermione stood in shock, her eyes refusing to blink as she tried to process the scene before her. Ron pulled her head in his arms protectively.

"You don't need to see this," he whispered in her ear as he held her against his body reassuringly.

Dumbledore rushed to Harry as his silver eyes surveyed Cedric's body. He tried to get Harry to move but the boy's eyes were dangerous as he found Dumbledore's midnight gaze.

"No, let me go! It was a Portkey, there were Death Eaters, he's back, he's back.. and Severus, Sir, Severus is still there, he's fighting them, he's going to die, Sir, you have to find him, you have to help him!"

Harry was beside himself as Dumbledore placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulders.

"I will find him, Harry, do not worry. You do not give the man enough credit, you know. Severus has an unimaginable amount of power, especially when he has been threatened."

Dumbledore helped Harry rise to his feet, Moody all ready grabbing his wrists and dragging him off. Somewhere in the crowd Harry could hear Cedric's father shouting as he made his way through the panic. Minerva and the other teachers ushered the students and visitors away while trying to keep everyone calm. Harry stole one last look at Cedric's body before following Moody through the castle and into his office.

* * *

"What treachery is this, Severus? You dare defy my orders?!"

Severus was forced to raise his angry onyx eyes into Voldemort's snake-like slits. He sat on his knees before the Dark Lord, tears staining his vision but he didn't need to see. He knew his target was right in front of him.

"Don't tell me you've developed feelings for young Harry. Now now, Severus, you know I'll be the one to kill him. Such a shame you won't be around to witness his destruction, or should I make you suffer until that day? No, no, I cannot do that. You are too strong, as you can already shield my thoughts from invading yours. No, we cannot allow you to live any longer than now. I should have sensed your betrayal from the very second I killed that Mudblood," Voldemort's cruel laugh bellowed in Severus's ears.

Severus remained silent as the other Death Eaters now joined in with laughter. He concentrated all his energy into rejecting both the Imperious and Cruciato curses he was under at the current moment. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, drawing his inner power with his breathing. Once he felt his magic intensify by a full hundred percent, he allowed it to radiate off of him and he molded it into a shield.

Severus opened his glossed obsidian eyes as he locked them with Voldemort's. He pointed his wand directly at Voldemort's chest, the killing curse already sent to its destination. He made sure to keep his unrelenting gaze with Voldemort's as the Dark Lord fell to his death before Severus.

Time seemed to halt.

Voldemort gasped and clutched his chest, the smile slowly faded from his face. His ruby slits glared with rage at Severus, but it was too late. He tried to speak but could not form the words. He tried to hold his arms out to break his fall but could not move. His life ended once his body reached the ground.

The Death Eaters' laughter halted abruptly, followed by a chaotic shriek from Lucius.

"How DARE you filthy half-blood-"

Severus closed his eyes and inhaled once more. He stood completely motionless, his magic still radiating from his body visibly. He concentrated his power and connected with the flow of energy around the graveyard; by doing so he knew every move before it was made. He could see the flow of magic as Death Eaters began cursing him, yet he did not move.

The fight was over before anyone could blink.

In less than a second and in one swish of his wand, Severus channeled his magic and the energy around him to stun every Death Eater in his presence. He didn't even have to open his eyes.

He exhaled fire as a loud 'pop' disturbed the silence; Severus could feel Dumbledore's magic in the distance. His own power was decreasing, which was the only drawback of having this incredible ability- he could only use it for a short amount of time.

His vision was blurred as he opened his eyes; he stumbled and tripped. Dumbledore hurriedly crossed the plain to catch him before he fell.

"Severus, you've been better, I see."

"Am I that bad, Albus?"

"You are surrounded in blood."

"We have to get back to the school, it's Moody, he's the spy who's been pulling the strings."

"We've got these goons, Albus!" Lupin's voice called out as reinforcements followed- Kingsley, Tonks, and Sirius joined in soon after.

"I'll leave it to you, then," Dumbledore winked at Remus before turning to Severus.

"Shit, Snivellus, who pissed you off and made you catch a case?" Sirius muttered as he hauled a few Death Eaters in a pile.

"Your godson was captured and tortured in this very spot and you dare stand there and make light of this situation?"

Sirius didn't have to feign the shock that was present on his face.

"Well, I didn't know you cared, Snapey."

"Apparently there is a lot you were not aware of, Black," Severus replied in a cold tone before Dumbledore touched his arm and he was sucked into the vortex of Aparition.

* * *

"Drink this," Moody shoved Harry in a seat and pushed a small glass in his hand. Harry's trembling hands carefully held the glass as he tried to collect his breaths.

"What happened, Potter?" Moody asked once Harry calmed down.

"The Cup, it was a Portkey.. Voldemort-"

"Do not speak his name!"

Harry paused and stole a quick glance at his Professor before continuing.

"He returned.. He killed Cedric..."

There was a small silence that followed. Harry wrapped his arms around himself to stop shaking as his nerves seemed to decrease. He wanted to know what was going on with Severus, if the man was alright. Dumbledore seemed to have confidence, but Harry was going out of his mind. There was no way Severus would be able to take on all those Death Eaters by himself, and not to mention Voldemort would kill him if he did succeed.

"What was it like? What was he like?" Moody's quiet voice disturbed Harry from his grim thoughts. He shook his head, a bit confused by the sudden change of conversation.

"What, who?"

"The Dark Lord, what was it like, standing in his presence?"

Harry averted his eyes. He did not want to discuss this now, and most assuredly not with Professor Moody on top of that. Who would ask a question like that anyway?

"It was like I had fallen into one of my dreams, rather, one of my nightmares..."

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

"... I don't remember mentioning anything about a cemetery, professor.."

Harry snapped his eyes up at Moody, who now paced the room suspiciously. He rummaged through one of his trunks, empty bottles falling to the floor; he then moved to a cabinet in search of something- exactly what, Harry did not know. The man's face paled when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Fabulous creatures, dragons are... Did you really think that oaf Hagrid would have shown you the dragons if I hadn't persuaded him? Did you think the witless wonder Longbottom would have suggested Gillyweed if I hadn't gave him the very book that led him to it!"

"It was you the whole time, you put my name in the Goblet of Fire! You bewitched Krum!"

"Exactly, Potter," Moody's eyes sparked with evil intent. "You won because I made it so. You ended up in the graveyard because it was meant to be," he grabbed Harry's bloody arm roughly, then delicately traced over the scar with his fingers, "And now this very blood runs through the Dark Lord's veins... Imagine the glory he would reward me if I were the one to turn you over to him..."

At that moment the door to Moody's office was blown from its hinges as Severus stormed in with Dumbledore right behind him, their target being Moody. Severus hitched the man by his collar and threw him against the wall, his wand pointed right at Moody's throat. With a loud yelp, Harry jumped and backed behind Dumbledore as Severus poured a small amount of a clear liquid down Moody's throat.

From his angle, Harry saw that Severus was badly injured and limping. He stood covered in blood from head to foot and his robes were tattered and torn into pieces. There was a large gash across his chest and a mirrored gash across his back. Scratches, cuts, and bruises outlined the skin visible to Harry. Harry gasped and covered his mouth to stop from screaming.

He was alive.

Dumbledore had been surveying the room as Snape apprehended the criminal. He picked up a small vial from the floor where Moody had been earlier; he wafted the strange essence up to his nose to confirm his suspicions to Severus.

"Polyjuice Potion, Severus..."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, still refusing to meet Harry's wondrous gaze. He would have to deal with the boy after they settled everything, and not a minute sooner. His innate instincts were still telling him to rip this imposter's arms right off, but not with Dumbledore present. Severus growled, his anger once again boiling.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore's frantic voice called to Moody.

"Albus Dumbledore," came his strangled reply.

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"... No."

"Where is he, is he somewhere in this room?"

The man's eyes fell on a black chest in the corner. Dumbledore followed his line of sight and backed to the chest. He unlocked it and watched as it revealed a few hidden layers as it opened. Peering inside, Dumbledore found himself staring into a dark trench. He heard a small voice call out to him.

"Dumbledore, is that you?"

"Alastor? Hang on, we will get you out of there."

Dumbledore turned back to the imposter, who sank to the floor as his body jerked. Severus kept his wand at the man's throat as he stepped back. Harry watched as the body before him transformed from Alastor Moody into a skinnier man he recognized from Dumbledore's pensieve as Barty Crouch Junior. Harry took a step back and rubbed his eyes. He needed something strong to process this, this was just too much to take in such a short time.

"Bartemius Crouch Junior," Dumbledore whispered into the silence.

Barty strained himself up the wall and bolted for the door, but Severus caught him by the stomach and slung him back with feral strength. Barty's scream was so sudden that Harry, Dumbledore, and Snape jumped as the loud screech reached their ears. The man doubled over in pain as he clamped his arm tightly.

"You bitch, what the fuck did you do?!" he yelled accusingly at Severus, who was in pain himself.

"Shit," Severus growled through clenched teeth. His whole body burned from his arm where he knew the Mark would be inflamed. He closed his eyes and let his body pulse from each wave of intensity as it came. Beneath him, Barty raised his sleeve to witness his Mark literally being burned from his skin. His screams echoed louder as he dug his nails deep in his own skin, as if trying to delay the Mark's disappearance.

"You fucking bitch, you killed him?! YOU KILLED HIM?!" he turned his deranged eyes on Severus, who growled and hit him with a Stunning Spell. His body withered into place and his cold eyes stared lifelessly into space.

Harry could still hear his harsh shrieks echoing in the silence.

"Severus, that was hardly necessary," Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"His incessant screeching made my ears bleed, Dumbledore, you can't possibly tell me you planned on restraining him otherwise," Severus was gasping for air as he allowed his body to rest on the wall.

"You killed him...?" Harry whispered so quietly that Dumbledore and Severus stood there, unsure if he had actually spoken.

"Yes, Potter. The Dark Lord is... dead." Severus skilfully kept his eyes trained on the boy without meeting Harry's eyes.

"And the others..? The Death Eaters?"

"All have been apprehended and are awaiting their fate at the Ministry of Magic, Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"But-"

"Harry, as I know you have a million questions for poor Severus, I must insist this is hardly the time. He needs to be healed and he needs rest and-"

Harry never heard the rest of Dumbledore's voice as he collapsed on the stone floor.

"- So do you," Dumbledore finished as Harry's body fell.

* * *

Hmmm... Vanilla...? No, that wasn't quite right. He couldn't place it, but.. Chocolate? Yes... Definitely chocolate. Somehow Harry tasted chocolate, melty ooey gooey thick and creamy chocolate. He rolled his tongue to savor the taste slowly. His mind found it odd that he was tasting chocolate in his sleep. He tried to remember where he had fallen asleep, but his mind wouldn't tell him.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the dark, the only light source being a single candle lit in a corner somewhere. He recognized the empty beds in the Hospital Wing as the panic wore off. A woman's figure came into his focus, but his eyes remained fuzzy and clouded.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I see you are with us once again," Madam Pomfrey smiled down at him.

"What," he paused to clear his throat, "What was that, and how long have I been asleep?"

"Hmm, about a full twenty hours, I'd say," she slid his glasses over his face carefully, "And that was your medicine. It changes taste depending on the preferences of the Wizard."

Harry blinked, his world suddenly clear. His thoughts spiraled, he remembered the maze, the graveyard, Voldemort, Severus, Moody, and then... blank. The panic returned, his chest constricting when he remembered the massive amount of damage Severus had taken. He needed to find Severus, he needed to see that the man was alright, he needed to hear his voice before he did anything else.

He moved to get up but Madam Pomfrey placed a steady hand over his chest.

"It's a little after midnight, Mister Potter, you might want to get some more rest. You will be discharged in the morning."

"Severus, where is Severus?"

"He is," she signaled to a bed in the far corner, "Over there, resting, mind you. I suggest you follow suit. Do not disturb him, Mister Potter. Heed my warning," she raised her eyebrow at the boy in front of her, mischief glowing in her eyes. "His magic is unpredictable, and we don't want any mishaps now."

Harry's eyes followed to the corner she indicated, growing wider once he glanced at Severus. He was sleeping on his side, his face towards Harry and his arm grasping his pillow as he slept. Bandages covered his arm and what exposed skin Harry could see.

Harry sighed and relaxed until Pomfrey left him. He sat up, slung his feet over the edge, and contemplated the long walk over to the man's bed. For a while he just sat there, surveying the empty room and gazing at the peaceful expression on the man's slumbering face. He smiled and gathered the strength needed to cross the room until he stood in front of Severus. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before crawling behind him. He was careful to not move too much, he really didn't feel like being chastised when he was this exhausted. He slid an arm under the elder's neck and drew him close to his body, finally able to quench that uneasy feeling once he knew the man was safe.

"You are not sly, Mr. Potter," Severus spoke in a raspy voice and slightly alarmed Harry.

"I didn't mean to disrupt your sleep, I'm sorry, I..." Harry whispered, afraid to ruin the ambiance with his sputtering.

"I am used to your utter disregard for rules, no matter when they exist to save your arse in the first place," Severus smirked.

The older wizard inhaled slowly before attempting to sit up. It took almost all of his strength to simply move his arms and steady his body. He turned until he was facing Harry, his eyes still closed and his breathing remained even. He grunted as he shifted lower in the bed, using Harry's outstretched arm as his new pillow. Satisfied with his new comfortable position, Severus exhaled and felt his breath ghost over the younger boy's neck. Harry stifled a moan and slid his arm gently across the man's torso.

"Careful, Potter. I'm still a bit tender," Severus whispered into Harry's chest as he nuzzled further into the boy.

Harry allowed his shaking fingers to trace the bandages without any pressure. It was a surreal moment, Harry couldn't help but want to drown in this feeling. His heart was aching, only this time it resonated within his very being. Every fiber in his body called out for Severus, and Harry knew it was real. Harry stroked the man's cheek sweetly, pleased when he felt Severus relax in his arms.

"May I... May I please have a kiss... Please..." Harry spoke, breathless and on the verge of tears at his inability to control his emotions any better. Given the events that transpired, seeing the man wounded and now seeing him bandaged and clean was taking its toll on Harry.

"Not now... My magic is still very unstable. If I were to be tempted... the consequences would be most.. unfortunate.."

"I don't care, I need you, Severus," Harry pushed his lips against Severus's, not caring what excuses the man would throw at him. He needed this, he needed him, anything, everything. He didn't know, but he knew he wouldn't be content until he felt Severus hold him, kiss him, touch him.

Unable to shield his magic from Harry, Severus moaned and allowed himself to be kissed by the boy. He sensed Harry's desperation and honesty and it unnerved him. White hot flames engulfed his body wherever Harry's touch lingered, desire stirred in his chest and mixed with the need to release himself. His emotions were on high and there was no way to keep them under inspection with Harry invading his bed. Severus gripped the boy's waist and roughly pulled their bodies together, enjoying the heat that circulated between them and Harry's gasping breaths against his neck.

With his magic supplying him with energy, Severus pushed Harry flat on his back as he straddled the boy's waist, all pain and injuries temporarily forgotten and their bodies functioning on the passion transpiring between them. Severus finally lifted his granite eyes and found Harry's emerald lights reflecting back at him, hiding behind clouds of lust and exhilaration. He eased his body low to capture those sweet lips in another kiss, somehow tasting caramel on the boy's tongue as his body now moved on its own. He worked Harry's shirt from the boy's limbs, his hands touching warm golden toned skin, but he didn't stop there. Harry shifted on his elbows in time enough to watch Severus's hands travel lower to cup the boy's erection, which was strategically positioned with something else that caught Harry's eye. Gasping sharply, Harry threw his head back and bit his tongue to stop from screaming out his desire. His eyes silently pleaded with the man above him.

Severus wordlessly undressed Harry's bottoms in a matter of seconds, his eyes memorizing every immaculate detail of the nubile youth stretched out before him. Harry melted under Severus's gaze, his erection pulsing with each second Severus delayed him. Severus smiled; Harry blushed.

"Sev-Severus, please, fuck I need you, please..." Harry panted in the silent room.

Severus raised an eyebrow before taking the boy's bare erection in his hand, appraising the weight and length of Harry's cock. Harry whimpered as Severus tortured him with small touches and caresses here and there, not really giving the boy the friction he needed. Harry molded his back against the bed, his arms outstretched towards the edge as Severus skilfully kneaded his balls with such precision, Harry thought he might come just like this.

Severus shifted until he was balanced on one side, his body looming over Harry's while his other hand took a firmer hold of the boy's sufficient cock. Locking his eyes with Harry's, Severus pumped him hard. Harry moaned, his stomach coiling in knots of fire as Severus elegantly played his body like a melodic harp. Severus picked up the pace as he leaned into Harry's chest, teasing a nipple with his sharp tongue. Harry's back arched to the man above him as his orgasm ruptured from his trembling body; his eyes clouded over in white spots of pure extacy, his arms came up to grip the man's back tenderly.

Severus's own breath was labored as he watched Harry intently. He hung his head once he milked the last bit of come from Harry's erection, his hair falling around Harry's face. Never in his lifetime had he taken on such a young lover, but then again, Severus wasn't the type to fall for just anyone. Harry was special to him, and now that the war was over, he had no problems admitting that to himself at least. His heart beat increased as Harry drug him down for a rough kiss, the boy's hands roaming.

No, no, Severus thought to himself as he captured Harry's hands and held them above his head. He kissed Harry's pout right off those swollen lips.

"Severus, that's not fair..."

"It's only that way to you, it seems. I am fine as is," Severus whispered into Harry's ear softly, "Besides, when I do actually fuck you, Mr. Potter, you're going to wish it happens in no other place than my own bed, with my own wards protecting us. That way no one will just so happen to walk in on you begging me for more, and how I so look forward to your begging, Harry."

Harry moaned a deep, satisfactory groan as Severus settled them in once again. Harry curled up to Severus's chest as contentment washed over him. He smiled a genuine smile; the war was over and Severus was his. What more could he have asked for? At that moment, he had his answer. The older man's breaths evened out and Harry held him as they slept until their weariness was cured.


End file.
